Gravity Falls: The Eternal Gods of Terra
by ImperialStar
Summary: decisions are the cornerstone of all creation, everything that has been, everything that was and everything that could or never will be. the right man in the right place can change everything with the right desicions. either to save ... or to destroy. Anyway, one thing is clear: Get out of your way or your annihilation will be spectacular. Reboot The Great Difference.
1. The Beingining

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

Everything was over, he had lost, they had lost, all humanity had lost to Bill Cipher and The Weirdmaggedon.

Dipper really tried, I look for from all possible angles and forms an answer, a solution a signal to get out of this but I did not find anything.

Bill destroyed the newspapers, turned Ford into a statue and disappeared and eliminated anything and anyone who resisted his power, the small resistance of the mystery cabin was not enough to beat him and his friends, after that came the worst: I destroy the barrier that prevented him and his people from spreading throughout the world, it was there where everything changed for the worse.

Bill to see his annoying persistence came up with a twisted idea, one that only a twisted being could be could occur.

"Pine friend, I would admire you if you were not like a pimple on my ass" Bill told him while levitating him with his magic and the semi crushed with his power and continued "I propose something you will surely love." He said as he took every being that lived in Gravity Falls and made them appear in one place.

Dipper did not answer for two reasons, the first is that he had nothing to say and the second is that he had both a huge fear, and curiosity to know that I wanted to propose Bill to him.

he took all the people he cared about, his family, his friends and others, and put them all inside a sphere, his great uncle Stanlee, his twin Mable, his friend Soos, tambry, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and the rest of the inhabitants of the town.

All together with the inhabitants of Gravity Falls were trapped inside that sphere.

It was a gigantic sphere that contained all Gravity Falls, or rather a copy since the original was completely destroyed, the sphere was wrapped with multiple chains and then smaller chains shot out to Dipper and wrapped around his torso.

"What does this Cipher mean ?!" I ask between massively annoyed and incredulous the young man.

Bill just laughed a little before explaining "` this' Pinetree is the game I want to play with you, you will see inside that sphere everything is peace and tranquility, my Weirdmaggedon will not affect the people that are inside. " He paused in his explanation as he leaned a little closer to Dipper and said "until you let us"

"What?" Dipper asked now indignant, horrified and extremely confused by this "game"

"You see, you and yours have been a thorn in my side for quite some time, so I want to see them suffer, but especially you, and one of the things that makes me more excited is to see how you are left after having destroyed your Sanity, and just imagine the face of three meters that will put your family and friend to see how you will kill me with laughter, "he paused while laughing a little and dried a tear that came from his only eye" and also I want to see how I propose a deal: this sphere is completely free of all horror and destruction, so that all who live inside will keep safe from me and my friend, but this sphere is tied to your determination, if for a single second you can not stand all the pain and suffering that the Weirdmaggedon, then explode and all you love will be the toys of my friends, what do you say? " he finished while extending his hand covered by a blue flame towards Dipper.

Dipper was unsure if Bill would keep his word, or if the mind of this being did not plot something even worse than what could be seen with the naked eye, but he had no other choice.

"I accept," said the young man, shaking his hand with Dipper's.

Dipper was forced to see how the world was twisted a thousand times by the prevailing and destructive madness that Bill Cipher brought, a horror hard to witness and even more to live, the blood shed was enough to drown armies, both literally and metaphorically. step more than once.

To begin with Bill made him immortal, but this was not for any noble and good cause, in fact it was something bad, very bad, terribly bad. Bill wanted to see him mentally shattered, not physically, and the Weirdmaggedon and his friends were too dangerous to survive on their own, as a child who managed to give more resistance to a toy that wants to break, but not in a way immediate

Dipper could go where he wanted to, because the chain stretched infinitely, or to shrink the sphere and carry it with one hand, but that was the only good thing about the situation.

he was forced to see the first row as the world was shattered by the infernal madness that Bill and his maniacs unleashed, either because the demons dragged him onto a particular stage or let him wander for him to see on his own as the Weirdmaggedon destroyed his world and the people who inhabited it.

spent the years for him, many, so many that he did not even count them, and he found many Survivors of this apocalypse of madness, as well as many abominable monsters.

Dipper to be immortal managed to exterminate or slow down as much monster, demon and abomination was on the road, giving time to escape the survivors, and it was thanks to this that I manage to gather from apoco survivors to create a complete community.

because the laws of physics and logic are being desecrated, but without vaseline, this new and abominable world was the cradle of some of the most ridiculous, sickly, bizarre, crooked and crazy ways of dying.

the worst of all was the food, and not because it was intoxicated or something similar, but because many monsters camouflaged themselves as tasty food, in this way they went even more unnoticed and gave the most tragic deaths, as when Dipper saw as a child I ate a bowl of chocolate flake cereal, so that the flakes later turned out to be cockroach-like creatures that ate it from the inside out.

Or the one that for Dipper was the worst: that of the Hason family, composed of a father, a mother, a boy and a girl of 4 years of age, the father had got some waffles in abandoned ruins, Dipper next to The lady was preparing to prepare them and in a moment of carelessness the Waffles were not there, Dipper left the room to look for him, and by the time he found them he saw how the waffle had had eyes, teeth, long thin spider legs and a long bone-like tail, and those same waffles devoured the heads of each member of the entire Hason family, and it was not fast, he could hear the screams of despair and pain as he saw them writhe desperately, crashing to the floor , walls and others to remove them without any success, not even Dipper could remove them, so he had no choice but to kill those who were not dead in itself.

The Hanson family death was for perhaps one of the deaths that most affected him, mainly because they were the first survivors who not only treated him as a member of his family, but because they were the first to not see him as a monster for its immortality and for being surrounded by energy chains to a sphere that contained an entire people within it.

but all good things had to end, and the death of the family was only before the room of what was to come.

it turns out that Bill knew from the beginning of his community of survivors, and he was using Dipper as a bait to gather as much survivor as possible, so that his maniacs could have fun killing them in the most horrible way in his eyes, but Bill proposed something to him : If Dipper gave the inhabitants of the sphere to him and his people to have fun, then he would not have to watch the survivors die.

Dipper flatly refused, because he mainly knew how this kind of creature talked and thought, it was obvious that not having to "see" them would mean that they would tear out his eyes or blind him otherwise, so both those in the sphere and of the community would die.

When he refused, Dipper was forced to see in the front row how the community, which he came to consider a second family, died in the most horrible way at the hands of Bill's maniacs.

But even though that devastated him morally, Dipper never gave up.

I also discovered something very interesting about the sphere: he could put the souls of the dead inside the sphere, and without any negative effect for those inside, so he not only set out to help as many survivors as he could, but to collect as many souls as possible, as long as they were not evil.

Perhaps Cipher himself knew it or not, but violence only engenders violence, or in this case, chaos generates Chaos, or rather attracts it.

the Weirdmaggedon did terrible damage to the world, turning it into a rotten sore of death, violence, deception, depravity and unbridled despair, and the stench of that putrefaction attracted if he knew of unwanted guests for Bill at his party, guests who sneaked in for a scream in reality, a griata in the very fabric of existence that led to another universe, one twisted by war and slaughter not only superior to the Weirdmaggedon, but on a larger scale .

even galactic scale, and all because of the guilt of those guests that Cipher did not want to let go to his party.

more than anything pro that these guests were known as: The Gods of Chaos.

Nurgle; father of plagues, diseases, despair and death.

Khorne; Lord of the skulls, the blood, the violence, the killing, the wars.

Tzeencht; the architect of destiny, the great deceiver, patron god of lies, subterfuge and deceptions.

and finally the youngest of all

Slaanesh; princess of pleasure, exosos, depravity and hedonism, despite being the youngest of the four, her power is not even less than her "brothers".

these four are constantly fighting each other for absolute control of the entire galaxy, each through their armies of hundreds of billions of followers on the material plane, and armies of demons on the astral plane seek to eliminate each other.

Dipper managed to learn something about them in the wake of their "meetings" with their hosts, but because the vast majority lie, could not know how much is true about them, but it seems that there are 4 things that, besides looking as truthful , also has in common.

1) They do not like sharing power or being under another.

2) like all gods, they adore the places where misery and despair prevail because it is only in the misery that mortals will accept their "help" in exchange for the small and insignificant price of their souls, giving them what they want but removing them. everything else, including what they wanted.

3) they totally hate anything that the only enemy they have in common have to do with anything to see him, theirs and their world to be destroyed, a being that Dipper only knows by the name of "the anathema" , and their home is none other than the land itself.

4) that all the demons, or at least those who work for any of the four Chaos Gods, are fragments of their god.

that last made him wonder where he was, and if he was against the demons, he did not help him and his people.

and the land submitted to the Weirdmaggedon is the perfect prize, the only problem was that Bill and Cipher and theirs would not give them the land or any other planet in the universe, much less submit to their command just because they said so, what ended up unleashing a monstrous war among the five for the biggest prize that would be the planet earth itself.

and at the end it does not take everything to a single point, the point at which the war had reached its most monstrous and terrible point, one that had managed to annihilate humanity until its almost definitive extinction.

Dipper by this point had seen more horrors and atrocities than any other living being, the desire to surrender and throw it all away so that pain and suffering would end once and for all.

But he would not give up, it may not make sense to keep fighting at this point, since the only thing left of humanity was kept within the sphere that he guarded, but not only would he not give Bill or any other being omnipotently malignant the pleasure of seeing him surrender, if he and the only thing left of humanity were going to fall, he would stand up.

the demons tortured him physically and mentally again and again each time he was caught, he used to spend months under the "care" of the demon of Nurgle, Tzeentch, Khorne or Slaanesh before he could escape, each one equal to or worse than the other. before, they were much more excited when they found out about him, not only could he not die in his hands, but he could not defend himself, and he lasted being tortured for a very long period of time until he managed to escape.

although at the beginning when they found him, his main objective was the sphere for the souls inside them, but when they could not break it or enter, they gave up and went for Dipper, something that relieved him a bit.

Bill decided to share his toy with the other gods and their devils, let them play with his toy to see how long it would last, but when he saw that it did not break he decided to take a last one up his sleeve that would surely break him once and for all.

One day, Dipper ended up finding something he did not think possible that he would see again in the rest of his immortal life, one day, hiding from the different aberrations that plagued the earth, he ended up running into a set of underground tunnels located under the ruins of One of the cities, there ended up finding another group of human survivors who decided to entrench themselves underground.

But the biggest surprise was when he knew who was leading the group.

The first time her eyes saw her she could believe it, she thought it was another illusion on the part of one of Tzeentch demons like other times, but due to her previous experiences dealing with them, she realized that this was not the case .

Who led that group was not another person Wendy Corduroy.

She had led a powerful resistance that fought for many years against the demons.

Although their first meeting had fewer kisses and hugs and more bullets, shotguns, grenades and every weapon of any kind that could be, mostly because no one could believe that the other was still alive and was not a demon or monster in disguise.

after they managed to prove that Dipper was Dipper and Wendy was Wendy, not being able to kill each other, the tears and hugs and the "forgiveness for trying to kill you with extreme violence" did not wait.

but before Dipper could ask himself how Wendy was still alive and not in the sphere, things he wanted to know with extreme urgency, there was something else that he could not wait for and that he would gladly make his wish come true.

Bill and his family arrived at his location, Dipper had completely forgotten that that evil dorito could track him wherever he went, but this time he and his lineage did not come alone, the Greater Demons of each of the Four Gods, leading a HUGE army each, had come with him.

Although Wendy's group organized and fought with ferocity, they ended up falling anyway, there was no other result for such an inhumanly one-sided battle.

in the end only two Dipper and Wendy were left, and Bill Cipher used the last card he had left to break Dipper.

Bill had Wendy trapped with his magic, Dipper just watched with despair like him and the woman he loved was surrounded by hordes of sadists, immortals and very powerful twisted beings.

asking her to let her go would not make any sense, as soon as she left him, some of the demons of Chaos would kill her, or something even worse, and devour her soul.

"Well Pinetree, I have to admit that not only surprised me, but you have exceeded my expectations, so I have a deal that-" but before continuing was interrupted by one of the greater demons of the blood god.

"**ENOUGH TO SPEAK, TO GIVE US THE SPHERE NOW!**" with a monstrous rage. and a voice that seemed like the cross of a lion roaring and the roar of a storm, that being.

"Hey buddy, have patience, everyone here wants that as much as you!" I refuted Bill to that being who seemed totally ready to tear him to pieces. then his conversation with Dipper resumed.

"As Pinetree was saying, you have impressed me, you have gone further than I think and it is as obvious as the water is wet that you feel something for this girl here" Bill pointed to Wendy who was floating inside a sphere of energy "so I propose something to you, if you give me that sphere I will not only let you go safe and sound, but both you and she will be able to join me and my friends as one of our own" this left me quite impressed Bill continued.

"Think about it, you can not only have all the power you want, you will not only be immortal, you will not only be able to twist reality at your whim and be part of an endless party, but you will do it by the side of the woman you love!" Bill announced while creating images that showed him how everything would be.

"All you have to do is give us that insignificant sphere and that's it"

Dipper did not respond immediately, the situation in general was even more unreal than what he was used to, he felt very tired of everything, all the death, all the pain, all the agony, all the pain, suffering and horror that he had to witness since the Raromaggedon began, and this offer sounded extremely tempting.

I look at the sphere in her hand, her pink shine reflected in her eyes, she had become accustomed to wearing it shrunken, and I meditate the situation better, the power of a god next to the person he loves, to have the power to put galaxies whole knees, riches, pleasures and more infinitely more, everything sounded tempting, extremely tempting ...

And big, something very, very. very large, and because of the greatness of that generous offer, a question reigned in his mind.

but I knew that among all those around him there was only one person who answered him sincerely. if only because he can not help it.

Kairos the Fate-Weaver, vizier of tzeencht.

This was one of the greatest demons of tzeentch, a Lord of Change, beings with the appearance of enormous humanoid blue birds, blue plumage and long necks, most of them wearing tunics from yashisers and a staff.

Kairos was quite a spice since he, unlike the rest of the Lords of Change, had two heads.

One head looks to the past and another sees into the future.

One head always told the truth and another always lied.

For Dipper to know which was not a complicated task from the first day he met him, in fact of all the living beings that surrounded him, with the exception of Wendy, he was the only one with whom one could say that he was "good" . if he ignored the fact that all the time Kairos is trying to kill him (unsuccessfully) and torturing him with traps, visions, illusions and deceptions to drive him crazy (again, without success), but at the same time he was the one with more truthful information and false gave him.

so I already knew who and who to ask.

"Kairos I have a question, why is this sphere so important to you?" Dipper picked her up to see her, calling not only the attention of the senior demon, who saw the sphere in question with a massive and hungry interest, but also causing curiosity to the rest around him.

"It's nothing important" / "is more valuable than you imagine" answered both heads.

"I know that already, but why is it important, what makes it so valuable to you?" Dipper asked again a little annoyed, normal thing when talking with one of the demons of Tzeentch: if not the question in a completely specific, exact and detailed, you will come out with any stupidity that does not go anywhere.

"That's just a perfectly normal rock, an insignificant rock" / "You've been collecting souls with that since everything started boy, that object you hold in your hands contains all the souls of the earth" both heads reported.

Dipper this news the impact, I look at the pink sphere in his hands, but this time he did not look at her with curiosity but with a deep fear and amazement, Dipper Pine, without realizing, had been carrying all this time the Beyond all souls of World.

How are they not going to love him? How can they not offer him such power? He has in his hands the souls of all the beings that have ever existed, and they, thanks to the deal with Cipher, can only have it if he voluntarily agrees. to give it to him.

He saw Wendy a moment, since he found her he had no idea how he did it to survive so long, he had his suspicions about how he did it, but he did not want to reach a crazy and hasty conclusion, but it was obvious at this point what the response and, moreover, what happened was denied.

There was only one way out.

"Bill can I talk to Wendy a Moment?" Dipper asked the one-eyed abomination.

Bill was curious about this, but he allowed it, after all there was nowhere else he could escape, so I levitated the redhead to Dipper and let her fall, hurting her just for a little fun.

Wendy started talking to him "Dipper yo-"

"You made a deal with Bill, I know" the brunette interrupted.

the girl was surprised, how did she realize? but she did not ask him to let him speak.

"The only way you could survive that long is that, I say you have not aged anything since I saw you last time!" Dipper said that fact.

"I'm not exactly immortal, Bill said he could not die until we meet again" Wendy with some regret clarified.

"and I know why, since you were outside the sphere, Bill would use you, the woman that I love, as the only weak point to exploit, to convince me to give him the souls of all living beings on earth. "He paused" and knows what would work because if I refuse to do so, if I refuse to give it to him, it is very obvious what will happen, torture and / or kill me, and that is something I refuse to see, but I can not help it, because I knew there would be no other way out, "Dipper finished, surprising not only Wendy, but all her viewers for her brilliant way of deducing everything.

Bill just laughed and cheered with great enthusiasm.

"Ha! ha! Ha! Ha! Brilliant! You are definitely brilliant!" I stop laughing and then I ask him.

"Now that you know all that, what do you decide, power and the woman you love, or the insignificant existence of inferior beings?" asked Bill anxiously waiting for decisions the boy would make.

Dipper asked Wendy to stand up to her, and before she could say anything, put both hands on either side of her cheeks and kissed her deeply, holding her completely off guard.

He separated after a few moments of her and then told her

"Wendy love you, I love you from the first day I met you, and there's only something I want to know without or love me, would you be able to love me? Would you be able to fall in love with me?"

Between the kiss and the confession of love, both as sudden as lightning, I was confused you love not being able to, but you did not need to be a genius to know the answer.

"Yes, I would," he answered without hesitation.

I expected to see him get excited or at least smile, but instead he saw rivers of tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Dipper hugged her while saying sobbing, "I can not, I can not see you suffer, and there is only one way to prevent it, but I do not want to take it, I do not want to have to make this decision, I do not want to have to do it" despair, to the chagrin of the followers of Tzeentch and the delight of the followers of Nurgle, and some others, filled his voice to no avail.

Wendy did not know what she meant, there was no way to escape this, but she would support him in whatever was necessary.

"Do what you have to do" the girl answered the boy, and almost regretted doing it, it seems that the answer hurt him even more.

Dipper did not say anything, just separated from hug, took the redhead from the chin and kissed her, this time she corresponded to the kiss and pulled him closer in a big hug, she does not know how long they lasted like that, but it was like a year.

Wendy felt something warm being pushed into her abdomen, and taking into account the difference in height and the fact in which part of her anatomy is attached to her abdomen, it was not difficult to know what it was, but it was important because she I knew it was a natural reaction.

When they finally parted, she looked down to see the panorama below and when she did, she did not expect what she was seeing.

It was the sphere of the wings, Dipper was hitting her tightly to her abdomen.

The next thing that happened, for her and her audience, happened too quickly.

He looked up again, and before he could ask what he was doing, he felt Dipper quickly hit something against his forehead and when he realized what it was.

It was the barrel of a gun.

He did not have time to ration, he did not have time to say anything at all, he did not have time to ask, only to see Dipper's reddened, tear-filled eyes, tears and infinite pain.

Shot, saw how the blood and body of his beloved came flying, but his body was not the least, saw how his plan turned out.

As soon as his body stopped, a blue energy came out of his body and quickly shot into the sphere.

Your plan was a success.

Now nothing could hurt the woman he loved no more.

And he had left

And after that everything was in a deep, lake and funereal silence, the demons and monsters of all factions were stunned by what they had witnessed, none fit within their own amazement, especially Bill Cipher and Kairos, the first by never having thought that the boy would have the guts to do such a thing, and the second because he did not see, even with the head that sees the future, come this.

Everything was silent, and only two sounds were heard.

The first was Dipper releasing the weapon and falling to his knees.

And the second...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The second was a heartrending scream, a cry full of pain, suffering, agony, melancholy, despair and rage so great that it can only be compared to the celestial vault on a real scale, which can only come from a person I've already lost everything.

The scream of a man torn apart.

A man who has lost everything.

To Be Continue .


	2. Reazons

_**N / A: the next chapter takes place before the chapter titled "Deciciones", Here we will go a little more in detail about the life of Dipper and the initial and last survivors of Raromaggedon.**_

_**Enjoy with it.**_

_**PD2: I also want to inform you that, since I am uploading this chapter in conjunction with another, leave your comments on this chapter BEFORE reading the other one.**_

**Chapter 2: Reasons.**

Dipper watched, from the roof of one of the buildings at the base, the survivors of this apocalypse of madness.

Each day was an intense struggle to survive, either by an inopportune encounter against some abomination, or a fight against the desire to take your own life, and take the life of your loved ones, in order not to suffer a dreadful death on the part of Anything disgusting and psychotic that the Weirmaggedon had to offer, fear was something that prevailed in almost everyone.

The good thing about fear is that it manages to beautify people, so that staying together and supporting each other to survive was easy, our brain interprets fear, or the emotions produced by it, in a very different way, being able to confuse your brain in such a way that, in short, fear makes people more attractive, with affection, sexual attraction or love.

Which, as said before, has made it easier for Dipper to keep the survivors together to achieve the goal of seeing a new day, although sometimes that does not make sense.

Thanks to his vast knowledge about the demons that now populate this world, acquired more than anything by the countless times he was tortured and killed by these creatures, they have turned him into an encyclopedia of demonology (and other supernatural creatures) living, so He knows how to deal with each of them.

And that ability has allowed him to become the leader, guardian and guide of what little remains of humanity.

Also that would have helped him get some girl if it were not for there are two reasons that repel them.

The first is that no girl likes to establish a relationship with a man who has still let go of the first girl he fell in love with, and it is not that he does not want but can not, especially because one does not decide when to stop loving and appreciate someone, but when you learn and never forget the reasons why you love that person, the qualities and characteristics that attract you so much to her. and more when you could never say goodbye to her.

And the second is that no girl, and almost nobody in general, wants to let someone who was cursed by a demon enter his life. (which is the version that the account to almost all)

Yes, that last is perhaps the biggest reason, although it was the leader and the people trusted him, it was a certain point, they were with the most because they did not have a better option, and that was because sooner or later ( most of all early) they discovered that he could not die ... never.

In fact a large part of everyone in the community did not trust him, on more than one occasion they tried to kill him while he slept or was distracted, but that was not the worst part. the worst part was when they risked the lives of others the survivors.

But it's not like he could bother with them at all, he actually understood them, almost everyone here has lost friends, family, loves because of Raromaggedon and his demons, deceptions, lies, cheating and others have ended the lives of many loved ones. so it is not unusual for him to react very badly when they learn that he is immortal, it is not uncommon for them to believe that it is another deceit or stratagem by some of the evil beings that populate this world en masse.

It is in fact it is thanks to this and the paranoia that more humans have left than they are left in the camp, as soon as they learn that Dipper can not die, they take their things and leave the camp, watching others as slaves or cultist who sold their soul to a demon for the false security and protection that it provides, before it is eaten or something.

That's if they do not try to kill him and the survivors first, so not only is there panic when one or more monsters are prowling nearby, but also when new survivors arrive at the base.

There was only one family that trusted him completely, even when they discovered his curse. and the only ones who know the true story of his life.

The Hanson family.

Dipper I still remember how it was their first encounter with them.

The first time he found them, he saw them as weird as one can find, a more than an Eldritch abomination whose body boils with a million faces, more than a mountain several kilometers long made with bodies of people who are still alive, more than a woman who feels good about herself.

A family of survivors.

They were a family of survivors, not a group of strangers as they found each other, but a family of blood, consisting of a father, a mother and two children.

Now the reason why this was weirder than to see that any supernatural being was because since the twisted hell was unleashed on earth, and it was discovered that there was no escape, it seems that almost all the families of the world made a suicide pact (like the "please" and "thank you", the rights of others and toilet paper).

And that was an act as horrible as logical, almost no father would like to see as his son exchange the functions of all the holes in his body, or the entire body of his son ends up becoming a twisted tangle of flesh that even is alive, so the most humane and merciful option to which almost every father and mother in this world is a quick death product of poison or a bullet in the temple, anyone would prefer that to them and theirs before they a demon is put in for "the eye of a thousand wrinkles" and make it his home ... which happens very often if Slaanesh's servants are involved.

So for Dipper to find the Hansons was by far the biggest and best experience of all.

That he found them was in the remains of a ruined city, not that this city was their home but they were trapped in it, the city was infested by creatures called "Tindalos" these beings, from another reality and whose appearance resembles that of dogs stretched like chewing gum and with a skin as flexible as rubber and as hard as concrete, the color of their skin was equal to that of dead and withered tree, were one of the worst that could be found, more than anything because his way of killing you was so horrible that it was necessary to commit suicide first before being reached by these creatures.

These creatures would graze without smell, sight or any other way of detecting that it was not touch, so that escaping from them would be relatively easy were it not for the fact that they not only seem to measure several yards and come in groups of hundreds, the worst thing is that once they detect you they will persecute you forever, they are beings that never stop and never rest at the time of hunting their prey. they are completely quiet for you to confuse them and their exemptions with a tree, but once you touch them they will move like snakes and chase you until you die or reach you, which always happens.

And this family unfortunately ended up in a city that was plagued by these, every street in the city was covered by these beings, which were strategically positioned to be trodden by mistake in the busiest areas, such as streets, buildings and others.

Their resources were exhausted and if they did not leave, they would probably die of starvation, but the streets, buildings and corners were infested by these creatures, which only moved to make sure to close any escape route every so often.

That would have been his end.

Until Dipper appeared.

He had found them inside the only building that was not plagued by these creatures and there he found the Hanzon, at first the family was extremely doubtful if he represented a danger or not to them, but as their appearance in every year bagando as A walker did not change at all since he was 13, he did not take long to gain their trust when they asked him how he came, he told them that, although the streets and buildings were invaded by the Tindalos, that was just the surface, it seems that the sewers were completely free to be circulated.

The family in question had never thought about that, as a rule the sewers should always be avoided because they were always the nest of any monstrously varied amount of bugs which would kill you in a rather agonizing way.

Dipper told them that, even among the filthiest of creatures, the tindalus were that special kind of being so bad and unpleasant that they were even avoided by another of their ilk, who frightened away all the others even those who dwelt in the sewer, leaving this as a perfect escape route to get out of the city.

But unfortunately the thing was not going to be easy at all, by the time the Hanzons finished taking all they needed to leave the city with Dipper, one of the tindalos, moved one of its extensions into the only culvert nearby to that building , and it could be years before he moved his member.

So Dipper resorted to the only solution that remained: he sacrificed himself.

Needless to say, the Hanzons did not like the idea in the least, but there was no other option, Dipper was not going to let them die and they could not convince him otherwise.

The tindalos do not gather in groups, they get entangled in groups, they join a massive knot and patiently wait for someone to touch them and if they attack in a group.

He told them that he would call the attention of the tyrants and thus keep him away as much as possible, told them to run and not look back.

And so, using a chancla, a blowtorch and dynamite, he approached the knot of the tindalos and called his attention, causing them to temporarily move away from the sewer, giving way to the Hanzon to enter, but Dipper was completely mercy of those creatures.

The Hansons could only cuddle and soothe their children's crying as they listened to Dipper's bone snapping, their skin torn off, the screams of monstrous and incredibly ghastly pain, all together in a cacophony worthy of the nightmares of someone extremely bad in the head and soul, and hard what was a whole day. for it is what I take them out of the sewer, and no matter where they went, they always heard Dipper suffer in an inhuman way.

After a while the dogs of tindalos left him in peace, he decided to call them that because they chewed him (among other extremely horrible things at the same time unpronounceable) and then they left when there was only a reddish paste of tattered skin and bone powder.

It was by far one of the most traumatic deaths he suffered, but nothing that the servants of chaos had not done to him before.

Once he regenero, he went to look for the Hansons, it took a few days but I manage to reach it and it goes without saying that when they saw him naked, but alive, they were extremely surprised, only not in a good way since they received him with a shot in the face by the father, and unfortunately for Dipper with bullets expansion, so he had a tremendous migraine during the days it took all the shrapnel to get out of his skull.

Too bad that would be repeated for a month until Dipper convinced them to listen to him and that he was not a threat to anyone, and he did it just before the parents of the family made the decision to commit suicide before letting that demon immortal you would lay your hands on them.

After a while Dipper told them all his story, from his arrival in Gravity Falls so many years ago to the pact he made with Bill to protect his loved ones.

Obvious that to the family it took like a whole year to be able to even have a bit of confidence in him.

But for Dipper it was worth it, the Hansons were like a breath of fresh air, the reason he followed them so much was because they reminded him of his old home, especially the son who reminded him so much of him. his sister, the relationship they had with each other brought a lot of nostalgia for the identical thing that was identical.

Too identical, so much that it not only made him feel nostalgic, but also made him see how subtly harmful and toxic his relationship with Mabel was.

Just to summarize, she was a very co-dependent person who did not know when to get into someone else's life, and he was her facilitator since her earliest childhood, they made him believe that that was fine, although now that she thinks about it the situation was the other way around, in the eyes of others it would be something badly seen.

It was incredible that she had not realized until now how selfish her sister was, but again, that was part of the typical double standard of what society once was.

As soon as he won the Hanson's trust, he corrected that terrible thing that was the relationship of those brothers.

Time passed and they became his second family, eventually they were gathering slowly but surely more and more survivors, for whom he cared and protected.

The mother was one of the few sweet and noble beings left on earth: she always cared about their surroundings, and gave them immense affection, for Dipper it was like having a second mother

The father was someone honest, responsible, hardworking and respectable, and his children ... well children after all, and as such you grabbed them love if you knew how to treat them.

One of the most important things that came to mind was a particular conversation with the Mother of the family. they were eating a deformed turkey, which although it was ugly to watch, Dipper tried it and confirmed by not dying that he could eat, the father had left and the children were playing in his room, suddenly the mother approached Dipper and told him something he would never forget.

with a soft and melodious voice, and a look illuminated by a great affection and warm said: "you are a hero for everything you do for us and for everyone else, thanks for everything you decide to suffer for us, still being a hero Manson Pine, never give up "then he gave her a kiss on the cheeks and went to do his things.

Mason "Dipper" Pine was so confused and surprised and moved by his words, that due to the fact that this gesture was so sudden, he did not see it coming and did not do anything particularly heroic at that time to believe he deserved it, but in turn those words and actions were so charged with affection, love, affection, warmth and affection, that they filled him with such a great determination that there was no measure that could be used to see where he could end up. he felt that the universe could throw at anything and not make a dent in him, that he was able to split worlds in two with his hands, that he was capable of killing the creator god of the universe with blows.

But even so her act was very sudden, so I keep a close eye on her if she doubts, nobody told her for two reasons, the first was that she did not want to cause unnecessary scandal, and the second was that her husband was very jealous and very easy trigger, and although Dipper could survive a shot, he does not want the trust he has with the man to be damaged or lost, after watching the mother of the family, and not having evidence of a demonic possession or something similar, decided to leave things alone. The only thing that I noticed was that those days, Mary was much more happy than usual, but she was also very sad and melancholic, as if she had received an extremely good news as well as a very sad one.

Something he realized later on is that NEVER had never said his real name to anyone.

Dipper saw that he had come back at night, he was lost for hours in his memory, something he was already used to doing.

Under the building and heading towards the Hanson house in the camp, he heard that the father had found some Waffles.

The second good news in a long time, the first was that the birthday of the little children was today.

**To be continue.**


	3. Results

**Chapter 3: The Result.**

None of the demons and abominations that are on the stage had been spoken, you could not believe that it had just happened, you can not believe that the child has the courage to do something so horrible, such as murdering blood cold to The person you love.

And after releasing that heartbreaking cry, the pain of having to kill the woman he loved was felt.

This effect was greater in beings that can see the future, such as The Lords of Change and Bill Cipher, and the latter never thought that things could take such a different turn. and now that this path has been taken by Dipper does not know what happened now, Wendy was his last Ace up his sleeve for the child to give him the sphere, in exchange for not torturing her, killing her and resurrecting her to torture her in a worse way , I do not know what to do. I would like to have a similar relationship, he did not believe that the boy would have the intelligence to plot that plan to murder the woman he loved so much, let alone have the guts to carry out that plan.

With hatred but with admiration Cipher and the other abominable beings admit that this has been a wonderful play.

But the game must end, only then can they claim their prize.

Dipper remained in the same position, it was the perfect image of someone who lost it and there is nothing but the ruins of that person.

"I have to admit, boy, has it exceeded my expectations, tell me something: how has this idea been seen?" Bill asked curiously, but Dipper continues with the same pitiful position without answering his question, but Bill did not mind the answer. so they have decided to pass the topic that really interested him.

**"ENOUGH TO SPEAK, WE HAVE EXPECTED ENOUGH! GIVE US THE SPHERE NOW, SKARBRAND HATES TO WAIT! " **Bramo with thundering fury the Greater Demon of Khorne known as Skarbrand The Exiled.

"I told you before and I'm telling you now, if you do not calm down, I'll show you that Khorne is not the only one who can send you flying through the air for a whole week at a time! So either you wait or you'll Stay out of the blood bath! Bill threatened that demon.

Skarbrand notices that he does not like it, but despite having enough power to destroy half of the United States in one blow, he knows he does not have enough power to defeat Bill, because it was as powerful as any of the gods of Chaos. so that even full of his endless and endless IRA resigned waiting for the opportune moment, with the same desire that a child awaits his Christmas gift, to pluck the head and limbs with his axes to all others who worked apara The Triangle one eye

"Well, it does not matter, it was a fun game, it was more than a century of expectations and bets, for more than 50 years, betting against you, saying that Syria the year you finally give up, but I'm wrong. the sphere, the offer is still standing, you can recover the woman you love if you only give me those souls and now. " Bill offered hoping that your tempting proposal would take effect.

It seemed like it would finally happen, there was nowhere else to go, the only option left for this boy was to accept Bill's offer, which disgusted many of the other demons, but now he was waiting for his moment to tempt the boy to To join Chaos and betray a Bill, a being with such a will and destiny to endure so long, was worthy to be considered to be turned into a Demon Prince.

as they waited for an answer each demon had its own method already prepared to bring Dipper to his fold.

Tzeentch's servants were already preparing a plan, one that for some reason included 10 betrayals, eight dragon hearts, a minotaur's horn and a perfect speech about the benefits of serving his lord written in ancient Hebrew.

Those of Nurgle are preparing for their father in person to give him their best gifts, those who hope that Dipper shares with his rest of the creation.

Those of Khorne admired his tenacity, most of the cases, and they did not see each other, but instead tried to assassinate first and demand his criticism.

But with Slaanesh and his deer things were different ... totally different.

in the warp, she was sitting on her throne of luxury in her palace of excess, watching as all the events of this world developed.

There is something that the slaaneshi and their goddess like, and that thing they like most of all is one thing: Corrupt.

to see, all demons like to corrupt souls, but through the pleasures and temptations to a noble hero, honest and celibate, again and again, until finally fall and end up becoming a party animal with powers divine, it was something that Slaanesh and his hosts enjoyed more than anyone else.

The princess of the excesses, sitting her throne of depravity in her palace of pleasure, and surrounded by a huge group of little devils sitting at her feet, had been following and observing Dipper, for almost 100 years, she was the first discovering this world, all the depravity without control and anarchy in which humanity was drowned was too good to be ignored. when he met Dipper he did not think anything special at first, only a mortal turned into the toy of an evil entity, it seems that Bill wanted to know how long it took the sanity of this boy to fall apart before the living nightmare in which the Earth became, but that nothing new or creative, so he did not call attention and decided to focus on other things better since Dipper gave him at most a year, and sent his demons to this world to hunt as many souls as possible before your "brothers" will arrive.

It was not until a decade after his arrival on Earth that Dipper called him a bit of attention, after seeing the minions of his brothers fail, sending one of his Marines of Chaos and cultists to break the will of Dipper, he was surprised to see that not only did they not break, but that within the sphere there was a strangely gigantic number of souls, so it was decided and sent some Daemons; his minor demons, after more than 60 of not being successful, he decided to take out the heavy weapons and send one of his greatest demons, a Guardian of Secrets, after him.

now. To understand the gravity of the situation, a Daemon, using her aura and power, has been able to hypnotize entire armies with her beauty to fight in the name of her goddess, only people with a strong will can resist the temptations of these demons. , such as soldiers.

But a Guardian of Secrets are capable of falling in love with entire worlds, their entire presence on the physical plane, entire worlds have fallen before these are just looking at them, millions have sold their souls voluntarily to these beings just by being on the same planet as they, some have even ripped their eyes to see something as horrible and / or as beautiful as a Guardian of Secrets, they can never see something so beautiful never, only beings with an almost divine will can resist the visions and whisper on great pleasures, only souls that are extremely strong, as well as very exceptional, can resist their fall before their presence, and their power is only mitigated if it is in the presence of another Greater Demon of some other God of Chaos.

And the same, but with different effects depending on which god comes from that demon, happens with the other gods and their hosts, so it would be easy to break Dipper into pieces.

But this Dipper boy, to the great surprise of all the gods, proved to be able to endure being in the presence of his greatest demons without losing his sanity. and this, to Dipper's disgrace, I call the attention of Slaanesh and his, so they just felt more motivated to chase him, unfortunately and / or Dipper luck, no demon, could drag him to the Inmaterium, it seems that Bill's power prevented him, so they could not take him to his god so that he could finish his work with his own hands.

This only served to make Slaanesh completely obsessed with the idea of corrupting him, maybe he could look at them, but how long will it be the toy of the greater demons ?, that would love to find out, so for more than 100 years she and the Other gods, through their Marines, cultists and demons, joined the game of ill and tried unsuccessfully to break, but all without success.

Slaanesh and his people tried to break Dipper through his heart on more than one occasion, one of the skills of this goddess and her entourage is to read as an open book the hearts and minds of mortals, so they managed to see as inside his heart there was a space reserved for a very special woman, Wendy Corduroy, and it was especially delicious to know that he unknowingly had more space for other women without him knowing, unfortunately all those women were dead and far from his reach, but that did not stop the princess from excesses, through her hosts, using mental tricks and promises that if she surrendered, and none worked.

When the goddess found out that that Wendy girl was still alive, as part of Bill's plan, she could not be happier, no matter how great a man's will is, there will always be someone weaker than the fence of the man. which could fall, a faster one is a loved one, and always these people were weak of mind and will.

Slaanesh could not be happier to learn that, love, happiness and passion were (in a secondary way) his land. and if there was a place where I could build the path to get to that boy's weak point, it was there. Her mind had already plotted an infallible plan with which she would get a prize of enormous value, a plan that would succeed, not only would she succeed where her brothers and Cipher could not, which would not only prove that she and her people were older in power and glory than any other of the gods of the pantheon of Chaos, but would allow him to see the face of horror that would put his so hated enemy, The Anathema, to see as his home, or at least a version of this, he was destroyed and recreated in his image and likeness, the idea fascinated him so much that he built waterfalls full of emotion in his lower part that fell by the edge of his throne.

_"Now you can see why Tzeentch loves to plot so much, especially when you have the sweet glory in your hands, it's so addictive." _Said Slaanesh, they are a voice so picaresque, soft, seductive, musical and malicious that would make addicted to the one who listens to it.

it was something simple: send his most manipulative demons and touch the girl's exact physical and mental buttons to corrupt her, buttons like his anger and hatred towards the Demonic Dorito, his love for his loved ones and towards Dipper, then those of his body , to show her the pleasures of the flesh that only Slaanesh could offer her, to fill her with so much pleasure and power to promote her to the status of Demon Princess, once corrupted she will send her to convince Dipper to join her and deliver him to the sphere, he would not be able to say no to a Wendy Become a Demon Princess, it was a simple and infallible plan.

Almost explodes with anger and panic after seeing how, in a totally surprising, impressive and almost touching, Dipper after confessing his love of the most sincere possible and tender, something that moved much to Slaanesh and his Devils (but with the idea of corrupting it even more), murdered Wendy with a shot to the head and kept her soul in the sphere, with this action all Slaanesh's plans were short-circuited.

THAT I never expected, and would have gone mad with destructive anger, if he had not quickly forced himself to calm down and realized that all was not lost, there was still an alternative: to become the woman he loved her, Slaanesh.

And the only thing that Slaanesh needed for Dipper to love her to the point of madness, to the point of giving him his soul and the souls of the whole Earth, was an insignificant look, with a single direct look at the princess of pleasure, every living being that he was not a god or a demon, he would give his soul, no mortal could ever resist looking directly at her and remaining sane, no matter that her will was as hard as adamantium, and Dipper was not going to be the exception.

The only problem was that, because Dipper was under the power of Bill and his deal, none of the devils of any god could bring Dipper to the Inmaterium, and if he could not bring it to his palace he could not see it, and open a window wing reality would not have the same effect.

But that did not stop her, because as mortals say: _"If Mohammed does not go to the mountain, the mountain will go to Muhammad"_

Thanks to the Raromaggedon the lines between the material and immaterial planes were blurred, enough so that one of the gods of the pantheon could enter the physical plane, the only reason why none of them had done it was that they had no motive, his demons, Marines and cultists could conquer Earth without his presence (even with Cipher) so none had a real reason to go.

Until now.

She got up from her throne and moved in the most sensual way she could even imagine, which made many of the little devils that surrounded her faint, and opened a portal big enough for her and an army of her followers .

He turned his gaze to the army he would take with him, and spoke.

_"We're going to the land, we have to be quick, once the other gods realize my plan, what I'm doing, they'll do the same as me and try to take Dipper and those souls, __**and that can not be allowed **__" _Said Slaanesh as he uttered the last sentence in an extremely dark tone, so much so that his followers went from being excited to being totally scared of their patron goddess. Slaanesh continued.

_"This will be the greatest and most important battle of all, if we succeed we will have the maximum victory that will give me all the power and glory that belongs to me, that will prove to all the unbelievers and wrong fools who serve the other gods, who is the most powerful of all once and for all, " _ He paused silently and a huge smile was present on his face, a predatory smile and the rest of his face showed a psychotic and very excited, but at the same time perverse, look.

_"And above all, this victory will give us the maximum prize, the fall of the anathema !, with their world conquered and defeated, finally everyone will see that I am the maximum and all powerful goddess of all, only he will prostrate himself before me !, so let's go !, because the victory is ours! "_

after hearing that speech from his Princess, the previous fear felt was replaced with emotion, the silence with bellows of pure and undiluted emotion, and also with intense orgamism moans upon hearing his voice, this would be a decisive victory and if they did well, their goddess would reward them with the most unimaginable pleasures, so once Slaanesh crossed the portal, his devotees hurried quickly to his side.

Meanwhile somewhere on Earth.

a Space Marine of Chaos, by the name of Sergei Vladimir, stood with his companions awaiting instructions from their superiors. He was an Exterminator of Chaos, a Marine with a rank and power acquired after centuries of great treason, massacres, torture, conquests and others in order to prove himself worthy in the eyes of his gods, had managed to become the leader of a band of war called the Sevensons of the legion The Nightlords, which for what it seems this particular band were descendants of a demon princess of Slaanesh called MA7 and they were a very large family, for him it had been a great day to be a follower of the Powers Ruinous, this invasion was the most special, the victories obtained here were more valuable than any other, this was Santa Terra, or at least a version of it, was most happy to have been chosen to conquer this world, to succeed here could be promoted to champion, and maybe even he and hers could become demon princes.

But although they already massacred all the living beings of the earth, the invasion remained in "pause" and, from what I understood, this was because there was only one obstacle that prevented their gods from obtaining the long-awaited triumph, but it was something insignificant that was already being solved.

coming back with Dipper and his situation nothing changed much.

Bill hoped that Dipper would use common sense (that irony) and finally realized that he had no escape, told him that the offer was still standing and expected the obvious acceptance of this on the part of the boy.

But in return only received the laughter more dry, cold and uncomfortable that he and others had never heard, a laugh that could only come out of the hollow and dead casing of a corpse that froze to death, a lonely death in the middle of the frozen nothingness of a wasteland of ice.

"I do not have anything" his voice was the same, the strength in his voice and his words lacked life, although what had seemed exciting to his surroundings, for them, they understood that his struggle was already useless, that he no longer he had nothing to keep fighting for, he was still on his knees with his eyes closed and his eyes on the ground.

Bill was happy when he heard it.

"But do not worry, boy, you can still have the power and your girl, just give me the sphere and relive it so that they spend an eternity of endless fun" insisted Bill.

"I already lost everything, everything I loved, all my world, my family, my friends, everything." Everything said with that same voice without life again and continued. "I'd give you the sphere, but I still have something to hold on to," Dipper said with a thread of tiny emotion in his growing voice.

This drew attention to Bill and the others and a lot, something to hold on to? What was he talking about? The Earth was hell, they annihilated in the most horrible ways all the humans that were left in front of him, he lost his home, his family, his friends, his comrades, and he was even forced to kill with his own hands to the love of his life !. but before they could bother to ask Dipper continuously.

"and that something, is to see them suffer for eternity!" and it was in this way that the boy's voice went from being empty to being charged with just anger, as if it were a supernova exploding. which would have caused all the demons that surrounded him to burst with laughter ... if not for everything in the boy, from his posture, his voice to his gaze, which was more intense than the heat of the core of any sun They did not like anything.

but a demon of Slaanesh, with a greater arrogance than himself, asked in the most conceited way he could: "And how do you think to do that, your a child that is not more than the product of a defective civilization and whose sole purpose is to be the toy of anyone with more power than you, which is to say everything that is not you? "

Dipper raised the sphere for all to see, all the demons that looked at it did so with a huge hunger, many licked their lips (those with lips) or the whole head with their very long tongues, in the case of the Slanneshi, but they were also curious to show it to him and Dipper spoke.

"with this, this will be the instrument for your eternal suffering" Dipper said with a determination in his voice that he had no measure, and continued.

"I know why they want so much, once they consume these souls, drag the earth to the immaterium, to their reign of chaos and terror where these souls will be their eternal toy, to consume the souls within the sphere they will conquer the earth completely and their habitants, **AND I'LL NEVER ALLOW IT! **"The latter shouted at him, and his scream was as thunderous as a super nova exploding.

"I finally discovered why this was so important to you, because you offer me all that power, all those opportunities, because to have total control of the Earth, to corrupt it to the core, you have to devour the souls within the world , that is obligatory, "said the boy as he looked more closely at the orb and continued" and I will not allow that, I will fight, I will fight, I will resist and I will stand firm, even if they become my personal toy, until the universe itself dies , until the last star of the creation finally cooled down and turned off forever "he said while, without realizing it, his eyes acquired a brief, brief but intense brightness that together with the posture and the determination in his voice, showed How seriously he spoke and how determined he was to fulfill his new assignment.

"Now I will become the eternal guardian of humanity, and no matter how many of you tortured me, every time they make me suffer I will laugh, I will laugh and I will enjoy seeing how with hate, anger and frustration I became in the only thing that will never allow them to succeed, it will be a long and painful eternity, but I will enjoy every second that you will suffer with me "he finished with a sly smile, while he saw each of the demons and abominations that surrounded him.

To these beings would have been extremely funny that speech, a human, without any power, more than a borrowed immortality, without any weapon, nothing at all and with a body of a 12-year-old child. He planned to face the solo, it would have been something ridiculous enough to return many of them, the product of a death caused by a fit of hysterical and uncontrollable laughter.

Yes, they would have laughed at such ridiculousness, were it not for the fact that they could not feel any doubt in their voice, they could not see a microscopic lie in their mind and their spirit shone intensely like a hyper nova. far from appearing funny, the situation felt an immense rage for it, they felt as if they were swallowing a very nasty and acid venom that burns down their throats and provoked a violent nausea.

Bill was the first to respond, you could tell he was the one who least liked Dipper's attitude "listen boy, I'm offering you a bargain here, do not make me change my mind because I can make you lose even more" he said in a voice that he revealed that he did not like shit like Dipper was going to them, he continued "do not make me put on In a bad mood boy, remember that here you are just a pawn of my game, one that I am seriously considering discarding. "The last sentence I say with his voice getting even deeper and darker, while his only eye was black, his pupil yellow and his body acquired a dark blood color.

But far from causing fear or something similar, Dipper only laughed at his words, as if a friend had a funny joke.

"I think you forgot your own rules Bill, you can not just cancel the deal, until I do not surrender any will take this sphere, and since I'm more than willing to spend eternity with you, I think I should thank you for giving me the only thing with which I can deny you and yours the victory, is not it ironic? " Dipper finished with a smile full of arrogance.

And that was the breaking point for a certain Greater Demon, Skarbrand was running towards him and, like a train at full speed, was heading towards Dipper full of an even greater murderous rage at the boy's words, the giant red demon was moving away or split to everything and everyone who crossed the road with their axes, was more furious than it ever was, and say that of a demon of Khorne, and even more of this demon in particular was saying much.

**"SKARBRAND HATES THAT HE INSULTS HIM, SKARBRAND HATES THAT THEY SPEAK OUT AND SKARBRAND HATES THE ARROGANTS, AND YOU ARE TOO MANY OF THAT!" **said that raging demon, who had already put himself in front of Bill and raised one of his axes ready to split the boy in two.

Dipper said nothing, did not give him time, all he did was move the sphere away from the impact range while covering his arm.

Before Bill could do or say anything, before some of the people thought of something, before the new arrival Slaanesh made his presence known to others. Skarbrand under his ax with all his strength to hit him before someone could do something to stop him.

And it was just that everything changed ... the same time stopped completely.

everything was suddenly painted white and pale pink, everything had frozen, every demon, abomination and Marine of Chaos were paralyzed where they were, Skarbrand's ax had been only centimeters from impact against Dipper.

Above the whole scene there was a group of spectators as diverse as everything had developed.

One was what appeared to be a warrior angel, carried a sword with engraved runes, and wore an armor full of sacred symbols, including the Fleur de Lis that was the most repeated in his armor, either as ornament or drawing, She had white hair that reached her shoulders and she was very beautiful.

The others were a family of four were sitting in a cloud, a woman, a man and a couple of children.

The last one was the most outstanding of all and not only because of its large size, it was a silhouette made of a pure white light, faceless, with a golden laurel wreath, and finally it had the most fabulous, neat and beautiful hair, straight and chestnut color that reached up to the shoulders. what stood out most was that this being made of light was in a boat made of gold and with various jewels embedded.

"Well, there is this, finally after spending so much" said the mother of the family group, her voice sounded full of relief, as if a huge weight was lifted from her.

**"Ah, excellent, thank you for your company, it was something very nice to have you near, and thank you for everything you did for me" ** said that being of light with a warm, sincere and pleasant voice which was accompanied by an echo.

"It was nothing, it was very nice to be with you too Mr. Starchild" said the mother, before frowning with concern "I only wish we could have said goodbye" said the mother with some sadness, sadness and some disappointment reflected in the faces of their relatives.

**"Do not feel so sad Mrs. Mary, you did everything you could and everything he needed, without you and your family, he would not be the determined, incorruptible and honest human being that Dipper is today" **The angel said to the mother of the family as a consolation, her feminine, soft and heavenly voice helped a lot.

The rest of the Hason family did not need to say anything, only the mother had some last things to get out of her chest.

"Do you know Lady San Celestine? You're right, although I did not say goodbye, even though I could not be sure she was okay, I think the situation is not so bad, I just hope I can see it again sometime."

**"Do not worry, I promise to make sure that some day you can see it again, even if you were to go forever, the legacy of everything you've done will live forever" **I say by way of consolation to the Mary called Starchild, his words brought a smile of happiness to the face of the woman

"Thanks, I hope you can protect it better than me," said Mary.

There was a long moment of silence until Celestine spoke.

**"Come on, it's time to go"**

"You're right, it's time to end this," said determined Mary.

**"Goodbye Hansons, goodbye Mary we'll see you someday"**

"See you Star Lord"

San Celestine approached the family and extended his hand, both the hand of the saint in life and the family began to light golden, a brightness that became increasingly intense, that was normal when you joined almost definitive to the beyond.

before being completely consumed and disappearing, Mary looked at a frozen Dipper and yelled at her.

"Hey, hey Dipper!" I call the matriarch of the family, hoping that the aforementioned could hear her in some way "I wish you and Wendy much happiness!" It was the last thing he said before disappearing along with his family in a burst of light.

once his task was finished, San Celestine went to Starchild.

**"Goodbye for now, Lord Starchild"**

**"See you later Celestine" ** said Starchild, Celestine left and finally only that entity remained in the boat.

"**So I finally did it, I've been waiting for a long time for someone like your Manson Dipper Pine, a determined, courageous, compassionate, selfless and worthy hero like you" **he said as he stared at Dipper and then released a small soft laugh.

**"This will be like going home, when everything was better" ** The Starchild said as he lit up and, both himself and his boat, became a sphere of light with several gold rings surrounding that sphere, which descended towards Dipper.

As soon as I got in touch with Dipper, and as soon as the time did not only returned to normal, but Dipper exploded what can only be described as a hypernova of light, making the whole earth shudder causing all kinds of different effects as it got bigger and bigger, and more and more bright which had a lot of different effects.

The Sphere of the Souls that Dipper carried began to break apart until it completely broke, freeing all the souls and people within it.

Skarbrand was pushed back by a force millions of times superior to that, and it was only increasing.

All the demons were repelled by the immense explosion of light, the five armies, each with billions of demons as terrifying as powerful, were swept from existence, expelled from Earth and banished back to their realms in the immaterium, together with Slaanesh, Bill and his twisted abominations.

All the Space Marines that served Chaos were blinded by the intense light, as well as caught in flames and they screamed in agony and fell to their knees as they felt the purifying flames enveloping them, a fire so intense that it made their red-hot armor shine mientras aun las traían puestas, los cultistas y psikers que los acompañaban sufrieron el mismo destino.

All the madness, the damage and the poison in the world thanks to the revision, the barriers between the material and the material are repaired, all the cracks and portals of the demons and the others are those that have been sealed again.

That light only goes towards more and more brilliant, I finish not only by surrounding the whole Earth but it expands beyond, all the planets and the other objects in the solar system, from the Sun to the Oort Cloud (the edge of the solar system) They were swallowed by that light, to then disappear from that reality with everything and sun.

Meanwhile, in many millennia in the future, a very dark and distant galaxy, a planet devastated by the eternal war, the imperial guards will gather.

A poor man and a solitary soldier reflected on the meaning of his life and his own existence in the great order of things thing, spoiler alert, was insignificant, recruited to join the army, in a way that was not obligatory and unjust, and to be separated more than 10 years ago from his family in that agricultural world. Being thrown from one world to another, fighting in the name of every powerful God-Emperor, and killing when humanity's enemy is possible.

But the years pass and continue the struggle without change.

"I'm beginning to believe that this is a waste of time," said that discouraged and hopeless soldier.

until suddenly something happened, a light in the sky from the window of his tent, the sea of the night made it easier for him and many others to see it, he left the tent to the center of the base camp, Hay what to see with many others his colleagues and even himself. Commissioner and charge of his platoon, all the attentive for that light in reality was an enemy attack that was heading towards them.

Suddenly, that tiny point of light, is illuminating the night skies, doing the same, better said day, the brightest day seen, but far from being scared or full of anger, that light made them feel happy, full of courage, strength, life and happiness in a way that they never felt.

Something to say a solitary soldier, while watching a stronger and brighter light, this year he would go home.

On another exact side of the Galaxy, a solitaire Space Marine of the Blood Angels, returned to fulfill its most sacred duty: to follow the will of the emperor every day of his life, which would involve fighting for centuries and centuries against horrors that would drive A normal man just by seeing him, if the horror in question, does not kill him first.

I looked at the sky while I waited for transportation on your next mission, the life of a sea, life, man, life, man, life, the sea, life, the sea, life, life, life , life, life, life, life, life, life, life, life, life, life, life, life. The red armor and the life, as for example today, it seems to me that it is your turn to return to the battlefield in a world that is consumed by the Tyranid horde.

It was extremely hard, but I had to endure it.

He saw a light in the sky, his brothers from the battle approached him, because like him, they thought that his transport had arrived.

That tiny point of light in the sky becomes a bright nova, even more than the sun, but at the moment of feeling threatened they felt proud.

Both that sailor and his Brothers in the battle felt that their eternal duty was less heavy and more satisfying.

The light only grew beyond the entire galaxy, being a luminous brightness even larger than the galaxy itself, illuminating the void of space.

in its epicenter someone rises from what should be the ground in rubbing his head. I felt the voice asleep hitting her on the head with the train, but the pain I had in my head after reading the word. to her in the head, but it gives her time to look around, only to find that it does not matter where she looks like pure white light.

until there is so much white light, just her and a few meters, a tall, masculine figure emerged from so much light, when we see it, Wendy, in turn, beside us, an emperor or a god, because the clothes with all kinds of jewelry of all kinds of embedded forms.

But the biggest surprise came when he saw the face, not to have the long and fabulous body, brown hair with a golden laurel wreath, nor to the eyes shone with an intense golden light. No, it was not any of that, but really, he was surprised, he recognized, who was the face of that glorious guy: it was Dipper's.

"Dipper?" He said there was nothing better than anything else.

Behind that guy he had a giant man dressed in a golden armor, decorated and more than Dipper's outfit, he was similar to Dipper in many ways, only he was bigger than several heads, and his face had been chiseled in stone by the best sculptors in history.

Before Wendy could speak, the golden giant spoke with a powerful, majestic, glorious voice and layers of commanding complete armies to face the same gods, and win.

**"FOR YOU AND FOR EVERYONE, THE BEST THING FOR NOW IS TO FORGET." **

Before Wendy could ask him what he meant, the golden man held out one of his hands and a golden glow illuminated everything.

Dipper woke up and he wondered where he was, looked around and saw that he was on a bus with his sister still side his asleep.

Look out the window and the legend call attention.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls"

**To be continue**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**On this occasion, after so much, I can finally bring this update of this chapter that I so much wanted to write to you. of I do not have time to talk to them, A) Yes That I will only say goodbye, but not before thanking everyone what I have read and read this story like the others. Remember the comments. **_

_**Thank you for all you dear readers.**_


	4. A not so Distand Dream

**Chapter 4:**

**"A not so distant dream"**

* * *

Pain...

Agony...

Despair...

Uncertainty...

Rot...

Temptation...

All those feelings amalgamated and multiplied to the millionth power, in an unparalleled suffering suffered for more than 10 millennia since he was buried in this that has been his grave since many centuries, even called "tomb" is something that perhaps it is out of place since it is not completely dead ... yet, its "tomb" was in fact a gigantic life support, a colossal machine, in whose golden depths, its body has been buried for 101 complete centuries .. .

...And counting.

A time in which his broken and broken body went from being an excellent and perfect mold of evolution, to a withered and dry shell, but this can not be called life for anything, none of the wonderful characteristics of life to state present in all these years, just one spark that every century fades faster and faster, and last less and less.

And all because of his most beloved and most revered favorite son, one of his two favorites, who was convinced along with another 8 (9?) Of his 18 brothers, that the giant and incorruptible golden man covered with divine light, that I save humanity in its darkest hour of extinction and oblivion, and that I create a powerful Imperium full of the most powerful weapons and soldiers ever created. He was a bad person who planned to get rid of them once they finished their work, after all it cost to create them, and by 4 demonic, crazy and evil entities devouring souls from another universe that proclaimed themselves gods.

He knows that he made many mistakes, most of them with his own children and at the most important moment, he knows that in his hands there is more blood than in all the dictators of the Earth put together, but all he did was for a love bigger than perhaps their own power, love for humanity, to ensure a better future and a brighter tomorrow.

And because in the end, in this galaxy that without reason hates humans, there were no other options, and in fact, they were all bad decisions, and it was in the hands of Him to take them, to bear the enormous weight of that burden in order to save them. of extinction and forgetting.

Countless and Invaluable beauties lost, Countless and insufferable battles ... countless lives lost ... merciless wars fought until the triumph, all for giving to that species that he loved so much, and continues to love, the greatest and only gift that so much struggle I wanted to give them: One more day.

And just when they were about to leave that dark age and return to the golden age, The Heresy happens, everything gets worse and he ends up locked in this machine called "The Golden Throne", where every second of his conscience uses it to keep a massive psychic beacon that allows your empire to move among the stars.

Nothing has changed only worse, and to add more salt to his wounds, or rather muriatic acid, his omniscience allows him to see as that dream of a radiant and powerful humanity, moved by progress, progress, reason and courage. it was turned into a twisted and ruined parody, one in which humanity is a totalitarian and dictatorial theocracy, a putrid corpse of its former glory moved by fear, hatred, ignorance. an Empire of humanity but without humanity, which has forgotten the teachings that He once gave him, and one of the greatest proofs of that is that, in a very ironic way, He is his only true God.

He could see how humanity, once owners of all the stars in the sky, became an animal caged and maddened by fear, paranoia and fanaticism, this being attacked by the 8 sides for more than 11,000 years, fighting without rest in a war that does not seem to end, in a galaxy that hates mankind without reason, full of innumerable threats that only want to eliminate this particular species from creation.

Humanity has fought against all of them and eliminated them all, in a Great Game in which they tirelessly fight to win against the Great Players, and these are:

On one side were the brutal Green Skins, in groups of billions sweeping, conquering, killing all the planets in their path, even if not in that order, The Orcs are machines to kill and fight, and the galaxy is their playground. games

On the other, and with great similarity, was the swarm Tyranid, coming from another galaxy, which devoured everything in its path.

Elsewhere, he could see all the Eldar factions, the remnants of a civilization that, in the past, ruled the galaxy and was the supreme species, but his arrogance, hedonism and madness made his empire fall and created a new "tumor" of the reality, now there are only the remnants of his people, who manipulated their people for the exclusive benefit of their race, preferring arrogance over survival and trying to resurrect their old glory in vain.

On the other hand, his Dark cousins, heirs improved from the perverse madness that led to the fall of his empire, did not worry about anything other than filled with the most crooked, depraved, vile and bloodthirsty excess, there are fates worse than death and The Dark Eldar is one of them.

Then there were the ancient enemies of the Eldar and Orkoz, remnants of one of the first civilizations of the universe: The Necrons, these literal killing machines have awakened from tens of millions of years of their lethargy to claim as their own the galaxy once more. even if that means erasing all glimpses of life from it. which they are able to achieve, counting on such an advanced and powerful technology that is confused with magic, the Necron are the representation made of metal and the power of death.

And finally, the greatest enemy of everything that exists, the reason of its very existence, the Ruinous Powers, The Dark Brothers, The Tumors of Reality, better known as The Gods of Chaos, created in a universe made of psychic energy Pure, created from an amalgam of the most violent, twisted, harmful and corrupted emotions and concepts given life and consciousness, they and their demonic hosts corrupt the beings of the material plane through their so-called "Gifts", their supposed "Blessings" , corrupting with Violence, Excess, Deception and Decadence to the beings of the material plane, everything to be nourished without ceasing, even when that means the complete destruction of the same reality. they are not thinking beings as their followers and cultists believe, who are nothing but naive who fall into the trap of these infamous beings.

He was created with the purpose, the goal and the duty to protect humanity from these creatures, becoming the very antithesis of these evil beings, in an Incorruptible Avatar of the Order that would put an end to them, ensure a prosperous future for humanity and these could take the place they deserve among the stars of the firmament, as owners of the same. Something he would have achieved had it not been for the betrayal of his son and the loss of his other 8 children, in addition to the death of his best friend Malcador.

Without anyone competent enough to manage the empire, this became a brutal dictatorship whose grip iron is the only thing that keeps humanity as a living species, but that has left the edge of death and oblivion the best that humanity as a concept represents.

He could see planets and entire sectors burn, in one of unfathomable times, in the fires of war thanks to a problem that could easily be solved with a simple dialogue, thanks to the brutal xenophobia of the empire the few times there could have been peace. destroyed.

He saw lives destroyed, corrupted, lost and condemned by the chaos and infernal madness that was lived in the 40th millennium of mankind. He felt perfectly all the immeasurable pain of his withered body. And the worst: he heard the laughter and whispers of the thirsty gods, his greatest enemies, Khorne The Lord of the Craneos described him as his massacre would drown in blood until the last inhabitant of the galaxy, Nurgle The Father of Diseases told him with emotion that, once his life finished extinguishing The Golden Throne, he would have the freedom to distribute his gifts left and right, Tzeencht told him how excited he was that everything was going just as planned.

And finally Slaanesh the princess of the excesses, she whispered in her perverse and melodious voice the good that He would feel if he simply surrendered, that if he stopped struggling using all his power to keep the Astronomical turned on, that if he stopped concentrating every second to keep the crack that was in Terra closed, and simply rest and dedicate herself to doing other things more pleasant, things in which she would gladly help him, if he let her take care of everything, then everything would be better, everything would be perfect.

Every day at every second in the material plane, and an unfathomable amount of time in the immaterial plane, He felt the overwhelming weight of their voices.

He had no mouth, but urgently needed to scream.

It was an endless horror, it was an infinite darkness, it was a nightmare that I could not wake up no matter that they pulled their eyelids, it was a hell more terrible and grotesque than you could imagine, it was ... it was ... it was ... ...

It was too much

It was too much!

It was too much!

It was too much!

**IT WAS TOO MUCH !**

**IT WAS MUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH !**

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes, rose quickly from his position, and grabbed his chest in a way as fast and violent as in which his breathing was.

I look around for a quick answer from where he could be, and I find her when she sees her sister Mabel asleep in the next seat, she quickly calms down when I remember them from where she was and see her sister mingled.

He sat down again next to his sister, she leaned on his shoulder to feel close to the presence and warmth of his brother, while he was surprised that she was sleepy enough not to wake up because of the little fuss that Cause, he remembered that he was on a trip to Gravity Falls with his sister, to spend the summer with his great uncle Stan, and he found it when he could see through the bus window a sign that read:

"Welcome to Gravity Falls"

He took a deep breath and decided to go back to sleep for the rest of the trip.

At no time did he notice the thread of blood that ran from his nose to his chin, or the glow of his eyes like incandescent suns.

Locked inside that putrid prison by the Father of the Plagues, after losing her husband and her direct daughter, after being desecrated as a toy of that aberration created by the depravity of her children, and after falling into the custody of Father of the Plagues, forced to see how their children killed each other and anyone who was not like them.

Some to defend and try to recover their former glory, others for the mere fun of torturing and feeding on the pain of their victims, the misfortune of falling into the hands of the children who, somehow, made the madness that destroyed their people worse, it is as infinitely large as falling into the hands of a demon.

After remaining like the prisoner of rot, I testify the massacre of countless innocent lives, the destruction and corruption of life by her captor and her brothers, all while being used as a test subject to create new "gifts" that the Father of the Plagues and his family would spread over the innocents.

And all she could do was cry and suffer for the merciless, nightmarish, horrid reality that was now her life.

And the worst of all was to see that their children had the opportunity to get ahead, to overcome this adversity with the help of humanity, but they preferred pride over life again and again.

And once again ... She could only cry. Cry for each death, each mother and desperate cry out for not to take their children, for every soul that prayed for death to end the suffering that was subjected, cry to see as power, immortality and promotions are they destroyed countless innocent lives in the most horrible and emetic way.

Crying because in the galaxy no longer believed in innocence, forgiveness or kindness, instead only believed in different degrees of guilt, inflexible condemnation and eternal hatred without reason.

he held his head with both hands, and with long and enormous streams of the most pure and inclement pain running through his beautiful face, I exclaim with desperate cries:

Stop!

Stop!

Stop!

STOP!

**STOP!**

**STOOOOOOOOOOP!**

* * *

Pacifica woke up violently terrified, sad and letting out a silent cry of pain, she could not move and she had a terrible pain coming from her belly, the pain that spread throughout her body was thunderous, as if a fist of infinite strength crushed her, he could not breathe because in his chest he felt the weight of a whole continent crushed, his veins burning as if by them ran burning fire from the center of the earth, and his head felt that it was about to burst, even though the worst pain came from his belly which is overwhelmed by an inclement mixture of all the above mentioned pains.

Luckily for Pacifica, so quickly began the torturous event ended, a massive relief ran through his body and felt like a breath of the coolest of the air after being exposed to the heat of the flames of hell. already with that event finished she could move and feel other things, she felt the softness of her Egyptian cotton sheets, she felt her face damp from the tears shed, and she felt a slight weight in her lap.

"Again ..." he said to no one in particular as he ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily.

She was bent over and when she opened her eyes she saw that in her lap were two oval crystals that shone with a celestial light of their own.

It was not until the next morning that he realized that the wall at the head of his bed, and the private garden of it, were overflowing with the most green and beautiful plants that grew exponentially.

She...

The...

That...

The Thirsty, The Seductress, The Princess of Ecstasy, The Goddess of Pleasures and Perfection, all those titles, Names and others She has received in her mere 10,000 years of life. she has won everything, everything beautiful and infinitely more than creation has to offer.

After all a being so valuable, so radiant, so beautiful, so great, so powerful, so unique, so magnificent, so unique, as _**perfect** _as she can only be, is the only one worthy of having and representing all the delights that the creation has to offer: power, glory, armies of subordinates blindly following each and every one of your orders, however insignificant they may be, all the pleasures that exist, all that she represents.

Only a being as perfect as she can see the true universal and unique truth that exists, what else can there be beyond obtaining happiness and endless pleasure? What can be more valuable than that? What can be more important than giving oneself the greatest pleasures without limit? What else can even matter?

The answer is more than obvious: Nothing, absolutely nothing, there is no purpose beyond that, pleasure is always sought, whether from the most insignificant as drinking a glass of water, to drinking the most divine and sweet elixirs that can have ... and then go more. That's the only truth

It is a colossal pity that their "brothers" and their "like", ha! as if someone could compare to her, they do not realize that detail, each one engaged in their own battles without purpose, taking everything that makes creation beautiful and doing it wrong all the time or without getting anywhere, it was incredible for the youngest of the pantheon to see that those who the oldest players of this game did not realize, in all its millions of years of existence, the true and only meaning of life and all because they decided to imprison themselves in rules and beliefs.

Khorne was only interested in killing and running blood streams, no more, no less.

The only thing that mattered to Nurgle was that, through their children and their gifts, people succumbed to despair and death.

To Tzeenth, even though he was the one who best took and benefited, he only cared about his plans.

And finally there was the other side of the coin, the most disappointing and boring of all: The Anathema, the one that most waste of power and strength represents

Being that he represented the human Perfection itself, with its so glorious, so beautiful and exquisite appearance, its gigantic power, its influence over its own to the point that, if he asks for something, his imperium will move the entire galaxy to achieve it, it does not matter how ridiculously insignificant it is, it changes forms, and its infinite love for beauty and gold.

Everything she could wish for, created to represent the _**perfection** _of her species. But in the end it was the worst of all, instead of having fun and letting himself be carried away by pleasure, instead of being free and doing whatever he wanted, he decided to represent what most disgusted him: order, laws, regulation.

This did not make any sense, never had it. The one who was the representative of the species that created things like Furry and Lolicon, Netorare, Yiff, R34 and more opposed her. And did he tell her that he was mad because he and his people joined him?

The naive believed that rejecting his divine nature and opposing her and others was the best thing, to separate his people and deny their existence and their brothers. and the result at the end was to be trapped for thousands of years while I saw everything I tried to build to become corrupted and lost, while she and her brothers laughed and delighted with mortal souls.

He could have united her and his brothers ... or only Ella and the others did not matter more than her, they could never care more than she, she being a newborn massacre a whole pantheon and she became absolute owner of the souls of a whole civilization and many more.

and instead of entrenching herself in her amusement, she decided to share it and teach the greatest pleasures to the beings inferior to her, to show her what the only true meaning is, and what do the rest of her peers and the respective followers decide to do? to repudiate it, to try to eliminate it, to call it an aberration, to ignore the truth that she alone has managed to see in her little time of existence.

But it does not matter, soon nothing that they do will matter, once their plan is finalized and will have on their side the only one worthy to be called an equal. Soon He will reach the limit, after more than 10,000 years of effort, pain, sadness, suffering and hear their seductive whispers again and again, He will fall straight into his arms.

Too tired to fight and to resist her pleasurable caresses, her delicious and wonderful pleasures, her broken soul will not be able to against Her, it will be corrupted by her power and finally she will see the same truth as her, she will forget her absurd goals without meaning and finally She will be the absolute ruler, becoming his Emperor and She will eventually become the Empress.

Or he will remain the Anathema and will be completely destroyed without leaving any trace that can be opposed to Her, whichever comes first.

While that moment arrives she will continue with her goal of acquiring more, more of the finest and exquisite dishes, More of the most refined and delicious liqueurs, More of the most brilliant and shining treasures, More groans of ecstasy and pain of the and more beautiful men and women of creation, More and of the greatest pleasures.

More Souls that give themselves in flesh and spirit to her and only her. Yes Yes! More! until the over-valued sanity is completely on its side to give total space to the perfections of pleasure and pain.

More!

More!

More!

**More!**

**MORE!**

* * *

Wendy woke up suddenly, she did not have time to think about the dream she had, she did not know what was going on or who she was or where she was, so she began to analyze the situation.

Thing that did him a feat as he felt as if the rays of light were lightsabers nailed to his eyes, he also felt as if someone had passed a train of a thousand cars on his head, while he blew the whistle of the train to everything he could give, then hit another train again and again and again and again.

but at the end I manage to overcome the pain to put things in order, and after doing a short analysis I can remember who she was and I concluded that this pain indicated I had a hangover, that reminded her that she was at a party and she surely drank more of the account.

As she returned to consciousness more and more Wendy realized several details that were definitely out of place.

1) I had awakened in the middle of the forest.

2) As if it were not bad enough, she was naked, good semi naked since she had some clothes on, but those clothes were nothing but the remains torn from a mini bikini that ripped her body and left nothing to the imagination, in addition to having bracelets, necklace and other jewelry that, although they were very fine and that could even swear that it seemed genuine of how well made they were, they made it feel ... weird.

3) there were scattered about like a couple of dozens of men and women, some nudes others with clothes and appearances not only revealing, or already flat out in their birthday suits, but also some men and women looked more feminine and masculine than others, all more unconscious and asleep than she, and saw that you have used some bed and pillow, besides having a lot of "toys" and torture devices scattered everywhere.

4) felt a mixture of strange flavors in the mouth and some pain in a certain part of the body, so I conclude that not only slept with those women and man, but slept with all of them

5) and what made it worse for the redhead:

"Damn, again, it's the eighth time this week," he said as he covered his face with his hands.

He decided not to think about the matter anymore and got up, took some clothes that were not as revealing as what he was wearing and left home, hoping that no further incidents would occur in what remained of the day ... or the rest of its useful life.

* * *

_**hello again comrades, here ImperialStar, bringing to all of you a new and improved chapter of this remake just for you.**_

_**and before you wonder why it takes so long, it is because this beau who violently types these words did not have any time to write since I was doing a course to learn the Russian language, which happens with almost honors.**_

_**so: **ya seichas gavariti pa-rusky = I now speak Russian**. in a basic and somewhat clumsy way, but I do it.**_

_**I thank all those who have liked and commented my story, with all my soul I thank them, this motivates me to move forward.**_

_**and without more anything to say, I say goodbye, see you in the next.**_


	5. Two World, One Home

**"Two Worlds, One Home"**

**(?/?)**

Inside a huge corridor, one as large as the tunnel of an underground train, and decorated with skulls carved on its walls, statues of hooded figures with wings, reminiscent of the image of the grim reaper, only with swords instead of a scythe in their hands, and kneeling on their pedestals in a reverent manner, and illuminated not only by large chandeliers, but also by runic symbols, scattered on the walls and ceiling, which shone and burned with light and own power , walked a group of people.

The group was made up of 8 members, 4 of them carrying spears and wearing ornate armor of pure gold, more than 2 meters high, two in front and two in front of the other four.

The other members were quite different from each other, two of them were also giant men who exceeded the height of the aforementioned, wearing ornate and heavy armor, only unlike the previous ones, they did not bring a helmet, so you could see their faces:

One wore a navy blue armor, and decorated with gold ornaments, and in white, the inverted omega symbol and a face with stronger features, and with blond hair with an almost military cut.

The other had not only a long and smoothed hair of gold, and a face with more jovial and sharp features, but he wore a gold armor with embedded rubies, many in the form of a drop of blood with a pair of white wings at each On the other hand, in addition to what sets it far above the others, in terms of appearance, it was a pair of white wings.

The last two members of the group differed quite a bit, in size from the others, which stood out as they were right in the middle of all those giants, they were small, much, so much so that the gold giants only reached the hip, and one of them he had no visible weapon, and neither of them wore armor, at least not like the aforementioned ones, and they both wore hoods that completely covered their faces.

the first looked clearly feminine, was dressed in a strange, but elegant and beautiful, fusion of a dress and a robe, had bracers, shoulder pads and a belt made of silver, the top of the dress, from the belt to the head It was white, blue from the waist to the feet, and green on the long sleeves that covered his arms, from the shoulder pads to the bracers, decorated with a cape with his aforementioned hood, and brought in his hands a staff of a size a little older than it was, made of what appeared to be silver, and whose upper end ended in a three-pointed crown, similar to a claw, which held what appeared to be planet earth, delicately floating between its three points.

The other person, in addition to being a little taller, was clearly a man, even though he did not see his face, he wore a fusion between a ball gown, and what would be the uniform of a very high military command, one full of ornate decorations and numerous decorations, the top part consisted of a white jacket, full of 3 rows of medals different from each other, some embedded with various precious stones, or being a mixture of different alloys of heavy and precious metals , white pants, and white combat boots with yellow soles and gold-plated, black gloves, had shoulder pads, eagle-shaped armbands, and shin guards that reached to the knees, all made of gold, also wore a cape of Ruby royalty, with a white hood, and with a sheathed sword which hung from his black belt, whose buckle was a two-headed eagle.

None of the members of the group engaged in any conversation or said a single word, they walked without haste, but without stopping or hesitating in their passage, down the long corridor, until they reached a chamber at the end of it.

the camera they reached was huge, three times the size of a soccer field, and as tall or more than a stadium, so bright that it seemed to be outside on a sunny day, that chamber was filled with a total of 60 people in it, all in different places, some behind heavy barricades, others on the balconies of the walls, others on roof platforms, and each and every one of those people armed to the teeth, was more a meeting of a dozen or more from different military units.

There were 10 golden giants, similar to the 4 that arrived with the group, but they all wore armor even heavier and more voluminous than the rest, some had weapons mounted on their shoulders, and there were also what appeared to be huge biped robots 20 feet tall, 5 of them in total. also made of gold and with different decorations.

There were also 10 cyborgs with red robes, very bulky for all the various and advanced tools, weapons, mechanical tentacles and other machinery that were attached to the body, and another 10 cyborgs without robes which were obviously made for combat only.

In addition to 10 other women, you are wearing silver armor, which wore swords, similar in design to a claymore, but much longer, with their red and abundant hair collected in huge pigtails.

On the other hand there were 20 women who wore a servo black armor with golden details, among them the Flor de Liz being the most prominent, pale skin and white hair, with beautiful faces like nymphs, but expressing a hardness of a stone.

There were even 4 tanks inside that chamber!

And finally a woman, with black hair with an armor equal to the previous women with white hair, but this one carried in one hand a sword full of runic symbols, a bolter in the other, surrounded by a celestial glow and with a pair of white wings, rising above all others, making it stand out even more.

At the end of the chamber, beyond all of them, there was a wall that was similar to all the others, it had bright runes, decorations and so on. but unlike the others in the chamber, it was made of metal and had a vault door, decorated with skull motifs, and with 12 gold peaks around it giving it the appearance of a sun.

Because of the size of the door, its thickness, the enormous amount of closing mechanisms of the door, the number of people in the chamber, the amount of weapons available to these people, and the fact that these weapons are heavy, which almost all carried, well deserves to be in the category of "BFG". it was obvious to assume that they were guarding something, really important or terribly dangerous, and were there to prevent, or failing to make hell go through, anyone who tried to force that place ...

... or maybe get out of there, since they all had their full attention, and weapons, directed towards the door.

So long that it took a while to realize that someone entered the camera.

"The Great Lords have entered the room!" Announcement for everyone else, with power and a celestial echo, filling the voice of the angelic warrior, who was the first of all to realize the new guests.

With that announcement, each person inside the room quickly gave a respectful and firm military salute, or a submissive bow, to the new arrivals.

"Rest," the navy armor giant said firmly, so all but one returned to their original position.

And that person, in fact, was that angel with ebony-colored armor, which was still kneeling before them.

"You too, Celestine," the golden armor angel spoke to him.

The angel in black armor, called Celestine, stood up, in her gaze, even though it lasts like adamantium, she could denote joy, loyalty, zeal, but she also seemed a little lost in her own thoughts, and she also had a great concern, which hid very well, but not hidden enough for skillful eyes, eyes like those of the people in front of her.

"Has something important happened?" Asked the man in blue armor, drawing Celestine's attention.

"In your look you notice the concern" He let him know his mood, that for them, the angel of golden armor.

"No, Lord Guilliman, luckily nothing has happened, and Lord Sanguinius ... I am only worried about the same as you" he replied to each of the two men, in a solemn and respective way, while, in a way briefly, he turned a little and sent him a quick glance at the door on the other side of the chamber.

"Well, get ready, so that something interesting happens, because we are going to enter right now" and with a tone full of distaste, Guilliman announced surprising Celestine and anyone who heard him.

"Already? But ... it's only been a day, and this is ..." I speak with surprise and great concern in his voice, "are you really sure of that? Wouldn't it be better to wait until you are totally- ? " Celestine was going to continue talking but Sanguinius interrupted her.

"We know perfectly everything you are going to say, we already tried to say the same to him, but it is useless, he will not change his mind" The Great Angel told him, to save Celestine an unnecessary expenditure of energy.

"My brother is right, don't try to convince him to leave, it's a losing fight, believe us. Otherwise we wouldn't be here." Guilliman said in a somewhat tired tone of voice, identical to that of a father who lost an argument against his son, and gave what he wanted to his son, just because the child would never stop until he got what he wanted.

"My job is not to discuss, but to obey, protect and serve the Great Lord and his will, but ..." Celestine paused considering what he was going to say "I must also make sure that my Lord is safe from his own decisions, even more now than ever, so I must ask you directly: are you sure of this, my Lord, can you with this? " Celestine looked at one of the two figures in the group, more specifically at the military suit, who were silent at all times since their arrival.

Everyone looked closely at the "Lord", was a moment in silence, one as brief as deep, so much that it seems to annul all outside sound and lengthen time, as if he were meditating on his actions.

And then ... I speak.

"I am **many**, I am **one**" came out of him a rough voice, calm, somewhat deep and with the echo of a whispering legion, Celestine made a face of distaste at hearing him speak and continued speaking "the faster this started, the faster It will end for everyone, someone has to act as soon as possible, someone must act now, and it cannot be anyone, it has to be someone special, it has to be me, I am The Only One, and everyone knows it, we more than anyone else.

The group was silent, analyzing his words, and Celestine seemed to be reading it with his eyes, it lasted a few seconds until he spoke.

"If that is what you want, it will be done," she did not seem quite convinced at all by what I add. "And from what I see, they left him worse than I thought, so how about bringing some more company?" His Great Lord said nothing, he simply nodded.

"Custodes Terminator! 5 here now!" Celestine ordered with a voice of command, and 5 of the 10 gold giants formed a row behind them, moved from the other end of the chamber, arriving in a matter of seconds, as if they ignored that they had armor on, heavy armor of several tons.

"Is there anything else to discuss or do before starting?" Celestine asked them

"Everything has already been said, we have already spoken everything, now is the time to act," said the little female hooded figure with the staff, her voice, besides being soft and melodious, besides being powerful, but in a peaceful way.

"Well, if that's how my Great Lady puts it, then let's not waste any more time, pay attention to all units, to their opening positions NOW! Pandora's Box opens right now!" Celestine announced with a voice of command to her subordinates, and as soon as she did so, as soon as her voice was heard they were on high alert as they quickly moved in different directions in an organized manner.

By the time they finished, they had left a perfectly clear path, so that the group of 9 now passed directly to the door at the end of it, once in front, the so-called Great Lord and Great Lady extended their hands towards the vault, and these energy began to emanate, that of the Great Lord yellow glow, and the Great Lady of Bluish Green, so it was for a few moments until each of the basins of the skulls of the door, the basins on the left of being bluish, and the basins on the left of yellow.

After that, the hand of the Great Lord glowed an intense golden color and then orange, and a few seconds later, in his hand something had materialized out of nowhere, it was a huge sword with a golden eagle-shaped hilt and with the red-hot edge, and one size, which would rival that of a full adult, for how long and heavy it was, but that for the so-called Great Lord, there seemed no regret at all, an exhibition of a contrasting force , and did not fit, with its size.

Then he quickly took the sword, and inserted it into the nose of the largest graneo of the heavy door, once he did that, a myriad of bright symbols, like burning metal, appeared, first all over the surface of the door, and then it expanded to cover the entire metal wall. and after that, the mechanisms of the setting began to be activated with multiple different sounds, from hisses, to heavier sounds, so that later the skulls, decorations, gears and other visible parts of the door and wall, began to move through all , and in all directions.

It took a while, but by the time I finished, the door opened, the soldiers behind the group pointed their weapons, the body language of almost everyone, except the most trained (to hide it), and some looks, clearly showed that they were waiting for the most minimum of the excuses to unleash a heavy rain of bullets, a gigantic storm of fire.

the inside of the vault was completely dark, just a barrier of darkness that seemed until solid, until bright lights began to come on, evenly from the entrance to the so-called Pandora's Box, revealing a long corridor, which extended until they reached a wall of light at the end of it.

The so-called Great Lord stood first in front of the entrance, in front of everyone else, began to walk inland, and only took one step until, abruptly, he stopped walking as soon as he took his first step.

This ignited the alarms, of all the people who were behind him, and hiding his nerves, a little more to keep calm, than being a professional soldier, Sanguinius asked.

"something happens?" The Great Lord turned to look at the people behind.

"Yes, there is one last thing to say: My Adeptus Custodes, Sisters of Silence, Sisters of the Battle of the Order of Our Lady Martyred, Priests and Skitarii of the Adeptus Mechanicus and Pilots of Leman Russ, under Celestine's command In charge of taking care of this place, as professionals of the highest level, I have placed my trust in you, and I hope you really do not make a mistake, so I ask you, unless it is a direct order, and totally explicit from any of us. , refrain from shooting, if you disobey, I will make sure that those who shoot, I will personally fire them ...** directly to The Eye of Terror** "you could not see the face of the so-called Great Lord by the hood he brought, but the look It was so hugely intense, that people could swear that I was pointing them directly with laser at their souls, and that was not a threat, just a promise as real as the passing of the same time. The legion voice that I use from start, to a deeper end of voice, I only add extra points.

And so with that last said, both hooded men got inside Pandora's Box, followed by 4 the four Exterminators, Guilliman, Sanguinius and Celestine.

**(Gravity Falls / Early Summer)**

After waking up, they were talking, for half an hour, about the things they would do when they got to where their great-uncle Stan, Dipper and his sister Mabel, arrived at their destination: Gravity Falls, to spend their vacations with their great-uncle Stan.

"And tell me Dip, how do you think Gravity Falls is?" Mabel asked her twin brother, Dipper made a face at the question

Dipper had never seen Gravity Falls, or about this great-uncle Stan, beyond a few conversations here and there from his parents, which happened when his parents believed that no one listened to them, so he had no idea how it would be, he made a Little research on the people through the Internet, but found nothing about it.

well, nothing useful information that would help to know something about Gravity Falls, apart from news and rumors about strange creatures, UFOs and other issues worthy of a good conspiranoic, devils, even found a complete guide on how to keep your wife Woodpecker happy ( why is this on an information page for tourism ?, and why would someone be interested? both are answers that Dipper is not interested in hearing), but in the end nothing about the town itself.

Nor about his great-uncle Stan, although perhaps he should have done an investigation beyond simply asking his parents, the closest he got is that they had not seen each other for a few years, and that he was a somewhat lonely person, and that was everything.

"I really don't know, but whatever it is, it will be one of the most exciting summers, and maybe I know an attractive guy" and that felt like the most brazen lie Dipper had said in his entire life, and saying it felt so unpleasant and atypical of him on so many levels, Dipper was not a dishonest person, but he didn't want to tell Mabel the truth.

Now the following happened, I would go to a town of which little and nothing is known, to say nothing, a town far from everything he likes and knows, and without any attraction, history, or place of interest or that makes it stand out, except for urban legends, which has to be placed on the tourism page to attract attention, so assume that the legends about the town is the most interesting, but being that even the most mediocre place and abandoned on the planet has urban legends (* cof * * cof * detroit * cof ** cof * Ciudad Bolivar * cof ** cof *) could easily deduce that Gravity Falls was an extremely boring place with nothing interesting.

and on the other hand he will live with a family member whose existence he does not know, which is classified as "lonely", a polite way of calling someone loser, weirdo, crazy, lost, weirdo, nerd or geek in some cases boring and any epithet with which more than one occasion Dipper himself has been cataloged, at school for being a geek or nerd. so they could deduce that it was someone with a taste for strange things and / or unpleasant for others, someone who would be interesting to know the truth, but since it is an older person, it will surely be boring too, like those elders who they collect things from their youth, from the time when everything was better, and that the young were not derailed and disrespectful. A person who will have to help move or even (and Dipper shudders a little at the idea) to help clean it.

putting all that together Dipper, and anyone else, can say that his goals of relaxing, and having a fun holiday, went through the pipe before even being conceived in his mind. Your summer ruined before you start.

At least his twin sister Mabel could meet his goals and find a boy who becomes his summer romance, not that Dipper likes the idea at all, but at least his sister will be happy.

Of course, if you think about it optimistically, you may be able to make some friends and meet some pretty girl, but if you are honest that is not being optimistic, that is being a dreamer, doubt there are people your age, and you should definitely If there are one or more beautiful girls, they will have a boyfriend better than him in every aspect, one who knows how to speak to them without looking like an idiot, and more handsome and stronger than him, which he will surely confirm when he hits him.

That way of thinking may seem somewhat pessimistic, but you are only thinking how things would go considering your luck, and your social life in California, which was a failure thanks to your luck and ...

Quickly Dipper, touched with one hand, the side of his head and made a face of disgust, caused by sudden pain. there is the other reason, those sudden body and head aches that started from last year, were something intense and sudden, and occurred in random parts of his body, as if someone hit him with a pick or hammer, so Suddenly and without warning, luckily almost as fast as they were going, it hurts that the duration and intensity of the pain was enough to make an inevitable grimace. which no girl found attractive.

So adding everything he said before seems totally still: a trip to Gravity Falls: A Summer that is ruined for Dipper Pines.

"Je, it sounds like the name of a cartoon, or a fanfic of the cartoon," Dipper thought a little funny.

Even deep down, something with a tiny but powerful voice tells you that you are making astronomical mistakes.

But surely it is the little bit of optimism that tells him that. He really hopes he is right, he really wishes with all his might that this is not a boring summer, in a boring town with a grumpy old man.

The bus stopped. The Pine twins finally reached their destination.

**To be continue...**

**Here once again his Imperiustar camera, bringing them with pride, joy and emotion a fresh chapter, just out of my mind, and made with my imaginative juices 100%, and gluten free (because everything is supposed to be free of that now to make it better) just for you.**

**I am grateful for your comments, those of both versions, especially Jonas Nagera, mayozilla, Banghg, The Cowardly Christian Respectively.**

**Without further ado, I say goodbye, see you soon.**


	6. The Madness of The Void

**The Madness of the Void**

A man, if you can call it that, in elegant pure white clothing, with a cane, and a bowler hat, with various multi-colored lights, rising and falling through each part of his suits, like the water that falls from a waterfall , from his hat to his shoes. on his face there was a smile of emotion, he was standing there, he looked around, it was a huge room, like a salt of the throne, full of pillars that supported a ceiling made of purple glass.

Cold was the night. Or maybe warm was the day. Or rather: none of the above, it was something to know that in that place time did not work, the important thing was that this being and another were having a talk.

The multicolored bank did not care about that, what mattered was the ... interesting proposal of the entity before him.

a humanoid creature made of what appeared to be energy in the purest state, whose appearance was very similar to that of a man on fire, only instead of fire, it was a fusion of different energies that surrounded him, so It seemed to be covered with fire of different colors, even more colors than those that were supposed to exist, with a pair of blue eyes, sparkling like quasars in the void of space, I was floating with my legs crossed in the lotus position.

"So ... Is this what you call me for? Is that your call ´plan maestro´ Dweller?" the man in elegant dress asked.

"Dweller, do I have a name you know? And yes, that's right, it's basically a part of my idea, tell me, do you want to be part of it?" asked the so-called Dweller.

the white guy said nothing, just summoned a cup in his hands, filled with what appeared to be milk, gave him a drink and replied.

"You have a massive collection of names, titles and aliases, and I bet what you want to make 'Morador' one of those," said being dressed in white and rainbow, and continuing "So call me, don't bring me but that I take the titanic effort to get here, I come to this place where time and all other laws of physics were vetoed, vetoed by you, you ask me to be part of your conspiracy ... tell me why? why me and not one of my bosses? What do I get in return? " I finish waiting for an answer to your question, your smile had now been replaced by an apathetic expression and of little interest.

"The Fool, I have called you because you are the one I need, and not because they have their own agenda to meet"

"an agenda of its own, which is no different from mine" clarified the now known as El Loco.

"And your reward will be those things you love most," said Morador.

"And that would be ...?" The Madman asked

"A lot of creativity and fun," the resident replied, but the selfless expression that El Loco had didn't change at all,

"Do you know anything? Ancient beings like you, who have lived to see the last star of the universe go out, countless times, are something impressive, so much so that one forgets that behind all that power, majestic immortality there is, then, that old man, one whose mentality is always the same, that in which they yearn for the days where steam engines were the novelty, and where women and men respected celibacy above all things, generally think that anything stronger that Rock and pray is wrong, so you always have a stagnant way of seeing this world ... and when someone goes out of their limits ... well, always, in their infinite love for their subjects, they create something to ensure their eternal suffering."

He took another drink at the glass of milk and continued as he looked at the glass in his hand.

"They see the world in black and white, a very bad thing for the universe when combining that mentality with the power to dominate the lightning, or alter reality at will, impose their way of thinking on people who want more, they call us sick or evil, and if they don't make them suffer, put on them a hyper-massive guilt that crushes their minds but can't, in the end many of their servers stop looking like a monster ... and become real monsters, all because of the vision and moral backward and defective "

"Where do you want to go with that? Tell me, because I hear you speak I hear you speak and I hear you clearly do not know me" asked the Dweller crossing his arms, clearly I was slightly offended by the words of El Loco

"I don't want to get anywhere, what you should do is define what the word 'fun' means to you, that's what I want to know" I look directly at him waiting for the answer.

The Dweller said nothing, simply invoked what looked like a magazine in his hands, with a yellow cover, then gave it to El Loco.

"and that?" I ask something crazy El Loco.

"The answer to your present and future questions" said simply that being.

The Madman opened the magazine, and his gaze shifted from these confused, to a smile of emotion, and blushing every time bigger. while opening his eyes with more and more surprise.

"Oh yes ~" I turn to the next page.

"Oh yes! ~" I move on to the next page and what followed on his part was a burst of emotion.

"OH JA JA JA! YES! YES! YES! This was what I was talking about!" "It's so exciting, perverse, depraved, twisted and totally heroic, but I can't love it! Ha ha!" He looked at Morador and said:

"I'm inside," said El Loco with a smile.

"I knew we would reach an agreement," Morador says calmly, as if he had already foreseen it. "Now go to one of the pages in the black section, there is something that will surely solidify your desire to collaborate with my cause," said the entity.

El Loco moved with emotion to the section of the magazine where the pages were black, wondering for about half a second why Morador had raised a shield of energy, around himself, when his emotion came he grew even bigger, to the time it mixed with love.

"Oh! I know her, blonde, innocent and compensating for her lack of intelligence with a kindness and sweetness without limits, I owe a favor to the rabbit that is her younger brother, I will pay her later," said the Madman when he saw The image of that girl.

"Keep reading," Morador told him.

The Madman listened to him with great emotion, but as he read more and more, his expression of joy and emotion, was slowly collapsing, then being replaced by one of absolute and unadulterated anger.

By the time he finished reading, his whole being expressed such great fury that the flames of hell came to envy.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRG!"** He let out a thunderous scream that broke all around him.

**"HOW DO YOU DARE THAT RATE TO DO THAT TO HER! WHAT CREATURE SO REPUGNANT !, HOW DARE TO DAMAGE THAT WAY TO A BEING AS PURE AS SHE, HE WILL REPENT!"** The madman said raging with a monstrous voice full of massive anger, disgust and resentment. the entire drowning area had been devastated, the floor, the ceiling and the pillars, everything had been shattered by the energy released in the fury attack of El Loco, the words were not enough to describe the destruction that now surrounded them, at least not In some human language.

The so-called Dweller was not moved by an explosion or destruction around him.

"Yes, I also felt and acted, similar to what you are feeling now, but to make you feel better, check the red section, the 'punishment' category, you will surely like it," he said calmly.

The Fool, still full of anger and rage, opened the magazine again, the only thing that was not destroyed in his rage attack.

His gaze again became of total emotion, but this was a perverse one.

"Oh yes ~ hehe, you are going to suffer bastard" the malice with which he said it was such that it would freeze the thorn even to a Buddhist monk.

"He hasn't received that yet, but rest assured I already have someone working on that." Morador said calmly.

"And what's his name? I want to reward him for when I finish with that R4T."

"It's going to cost you to find it, its alias is Uzumaki, and before you tell me something, no, it's not that Uzumaki, but if you want to find it, look for Dark secrets in that Multiverse, you'll find it quickly"

"Good, good, I will, when do we start?"

"Right now, and with this" Dweller delivered to El Loco a small rectangular package, said subject quickly recognized.

"With this? Very well, I just need some of my liquor and we can get everything going, let's go there!" The Madman said as he crossed a portal created by him and disappeared.

**To be continue.**


	7. Welcome toGravity Falls? Part 1

Welcome to ... Gravity Falls? Part 1

Dipper is in the room he shared with his twin, Mabel was peacefully asleep in his bed, but Dipper was a story, he was on his own, he was lying on his back, but he was far from sleeping, his eyes were fine open, staring at the ceiling, as if his mind was convinced that the ceiling had the answers for today's events.

He continued to stare at the ceiling while he closed his eyes, but the place of falling into the arms of Morpheus, and beginning to see what dreams brought him today, his mind reproduced the memories of his first day at Gravity Falls flooded his mind from the beginning to the end.

And being honest, I still couldn't believe anything.

(Gravity Falls / early summer / first day of the twins / 8.30 am)

Dipper and Mabel finally reached their destination, and got off the bus once they reached the passenger terminal.

The plan was simple, to get there, wait for his great-uncle Stan to come and pick them up and then go wherever his new home is serious for the rest of the summer. And the truth was that way.

Except for a tiny detail.

"Mabel ... are you seeing the same as me, right?" Dipper asked with his gaze full of amazement.

"Yes, I see it too and I don't think so ..." he said just as stunned "a human-sized hamster ball with customizable neon lights! It's amazing!"

That confused Dipper in the extreme, he looked at his sister who was distracted watching a magazine, he violently snatches it, she is going to claim him for that when he sees him pointing forward, he sees what he is pointing and runs out of words .

The whole place seemed to have been directly taken from some science fiction movie or videogames, the whole place, from its complex, enough and beautiful architecture, which covered the whole place, to the slightest screw, seemed to be made by both humans and Los Precursors of some ancient civilization, all united in a structure which was as advanced, as complex, as fictitious as it was beautiful.

People inside the place wore thin and very expensive clothes, as well as futuristic in appearance, as well as devices that generated holograms, or surrounded by different holographic screens, moving from one place to another, much more.

An employee approached them and guided them out of the bus platform to a waiting room, which helped not only to appreciate more of the terminal, but they realized a lot of wonders in the stores of the end, and In Dipper's case, he realized that the terminal was not just bus.

He could see in the distance how aircrafts arrived or departed from different points of the terminal, planes and ships in general more advanced

They had to stay asleep on the bus and they were dreaming, yes, surely that was it, or they had eaten something in disrepair, or surely it was those "aspirins" that Mabel gave him for his pains, which he would not have taken if he had known that she found in the bathroom of the bus.

"Whoa," said Mabel, Dipper couldn't agree more with his opinion.

"Hey, hey! Kids! Dipper, Mable, here I am!" a thick, scratchy and masculine voice caught their attention, as did the person who came to be in front of them.

He was an older man, about 60 years old, with a red coat, glasses, light brown raincoat, black pants and brown boots, with short hair, well combed and cared for, with gray hair in the area of his legs. , and glasses.

"Are you Stand?" Dipper asked, getting out of his stupor with difficulty, Mabel was still a prisoner of surprise, so he grabbed her hand as she headed for her Uncle Grandfather, who received him with a warm welcome.

"Nice to meet you, Stanford Pine, but you can call me only Ford, you're Dipper, or am I wrong?" Ford asked shaking his nephew's hand to greet him.

"Actually my name is ..." Dipper started, but stopped when he saw that Ford had six fingers on his hand, when he saw the extra phalanges, something very deep in Dipper, he felt an intense repelus, so he I look at Ford, or rather: his hand, in a slightly discreet way, he noticed how he was practically hypnotized by his peculiarity and told him.

"It's not contagious, you know," I jokingly say, Dipper was frightened and blushed with shame and responded to the greeting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to." Dipper started with an attempt to apologize, but his uncle interrupted him with a laugh.

"Ha ha ha, you should see your face, and neglect, it always happens at the beginning, at least you did not try to stab me are a fork, or incinerate me" I say with a smile on his face, and with a very intense good humor, Dipper did not know how answer that.

"By the way you were going to tell me your real name, what is it?" asked Ford curious.

"Well my name really is-" Dipper was going to answer but ...

"SEE ALL THAT ?!"

"GAH!"

"AHH!"

Mabel interrupted him extremely abruptly, as if it were a train crash in a boat, almost giving Ford a heart attack of fright, and Dipper as well.

Ford was surprised by his reaction, and I noticed that he had a great and surprising scare, but quickly resumed his good mood and laughed at his reaction.

"You must be Mabel," said Ford.

After Mabel was surprised by Ford's extra fingers, much more positively than Dipper, they left the huge terminal, which seriously was a massive place.

His were in his car, which by the way, was very strange, an old model perished but that numerous hidden improvements inside for every occasion, how do you know? Ford told them, he gave them a little tutorial, of which buttons and levers to pull, all in case of a specific emergency, interestingly, even when he made use of an extremely rich lexicon in its quick and a bit complex explanation, he did not know the meaning of the word tutorial until your nephew said so.

Dipper was able to capture everything quickly, but Mabel took him about three times to explain it to him ... but still he still didn't understand.

As they moved away from the terminal the twins could appreciate, not only the advanced and modern of the planes, both when arriving and when taking off, taking off in it, but they also noticed that, although it had a very advanced and beautiful appearance both Outside as inside, it had a size that differed with its massive interior, at least for Dipper, whose brain did the math and did not add up to his calculations.

In addition to that, they also noticed that, although the passenger terminal was a place of distinctive architectural design, the rest of the town was a little different, not only because while some buildings had an advanced design, others seemed frozen in time, in different decades, and one or another in ruins.

but what surprised them the most was not the buildings themselves, but the people who inhabited the town. The reason? Many of them were creatures, creatures of various mythologies and fantasy. there were a lot of different creatures in sight, harpies, lamia, dragons (of huamana size), minotaurs among many others, both known and unknown

If before Dipper thought he was hallucinating, he was now convinced ... or well, he would be if his twin was not seeing the same thing, and doubted that no matter how close they were, they could hallucinate the same thing at the same time.

"Uncle Ford" began, "what are those?" Mabel asked, disbelief flooded her voice.

"Them Mabel, Them," corrected Ford, who didn't seem surprised, obviously.

"And answering your question: it's the locals, some of them, I think it would be better to talk while we eat something"

They stopped at a cafeteria, which seemed to Dipper to be built in the 50s, since by its appearance, it was abandoned at that time and just reopened, something that contrasted with even that the appearance of the cafeteria was far from A five star restaurant, the food was excellent.

They were attended by a waitress, who turned out to be an anthropomorphic Wolf, Mabel ordered a pancake tower with chocolate syrup, popcorn, and custard, Dipper some eggs with bacon, with a couple of toasts, and Ford just a coffee.

While they were eating, Ford asked him.

"And tell me what you plan to do here."

"cffugir ung nogfio pfrrto fof eshte vesharis" said Mabel who tried to speak with her mouth full, which earned her a look of strangeness from her uncle Ford.

"She wants to get a boyfriend, as part of her summer love plan," Dipper explained to his uncle, who had a face of massive bewilderment.

"Oh! I see, For a second I thought he said something about chewing glass." Ford said clearer now. "And your Dipper?"

"Well, it would be nice to know what is happening here, and how the monsters of different bestiaries became real ... just to start" Dipper REALLY wanting an answer to everyone. and in part he wondered if his sister completely forgot about this situation.

"Even though on the other hand, she is Mabel, surely her dream of a vampire boyfriend is now a more realistic goal, so she must think that she is out there waiting for her" Dipper thought to himself, at the bottom of his being, a Part of him felt a lot of pity when he thought about that, even though he wasn't sure if he was hurt by his twin or the vampire.

He mentally slapped when he saw that his mind was out of the main subject, so he quickly redirected all his attention to his uncle Ford, and the much needed answers.

"Ok, but the first thing you should know is how not to call them, and they don't take well being called beasts or monsters," Ford said, giving a discreet look to the left, one that Dipper caught, so he looked in the direction that the , and he saw that on a table, a harpy, an anthropomorphic Rat and a pair of huge women with red and blue skin, with a horn on their forehead each, a pair of Oni`s if Dipper was not mistaken, sat which by his look you could tell he was offended by the comment.

"And the second thing you should know is ..." Ford took a sip of his coffee and asked both "have you heard of the SCP or MIB Foundation?"

The look of confusion of Dipper and Mabel answered the question, Ford prepared, had many things to explain.

To be continue.


	8. Welcome toGravity Falls? Part 2

Welcome to ... Gravity Falls? part 2

The twins paid full attention to Ford, who finished drinking his coffee, and then began his explanation. and Dipper asked him before he started.

"Stop, stop, I remember that, MIB? The SCP Foundation? Do those really exist?" I ask a little incredulously, since although I didn't know them 100%, I had heard about them through movies and video games.

"Yes, those same, but have, how do I explain? And that they understand?" Ford wondered out loud with a finger to his chin, thinking how to explain, in a simple way, all aspects of the complex social, cultural, political, historical and geographical situation that made up the whole picture in general, to some children of 12 years.

"Maybe ... from the beginning?" Mabel asked emphasizing the obvious.

Ford smiled at his suggestion "Good idea! But it would be very long if I talk about how it all started, and I don't have all day to tell you about the origin of time, I think I'll explain the most important parts just for now"

He approached the twins and began.

"You will see, for a long time, since the origin of this world the 'supernatural' has existed, which in my opinion is an absurd term, since by definition something 'supernatural' is something that does not obey the laws of nature , or it cannot be done naturally or by science, which is illogical, since if that something 'supernatural' exists then that something is part of nature and of the universe, even if it is not common, and if it exists it can be explained , even if it took thousands of years to find the answer "Ford stopped when he saw that it was raving, so he decided to retake the point.

"But I am deviating from the central theme, as I said before, the 'supernatural' has always existed, mythological and fantastic creatures have been part of the fauna of this world, as well as of humanity since always, in almost every corner of the earth, and surely beyond this world too "

Dipper and Mabel, but especially Dipper, were really confused, so he interrupted his uncle and asked

"So, if so, why are they treated as myths and legends? Why don't we see mo ...?" Dipper stopped when he remembered Ford's warning about that term and corrected himself.

"I say, MORE of those creatures often, in the rest of the world, shouldn't they be normal?"

"It was just that, and let me tell you that there is one, and that is where it comes in, for lack of a better definition, 'The Masquerade', that is the reason why they are not part of everyday life"

"that's the reason?" Mabel asked confused "what does Jim Carrey have to do with the natural thing?"

Ford and Dipper looked at her without knowing what to say before, at least Ford.

"Really girl? For the love of humanity, you can't be so ignorant!" It was a thought that emerged from the depths of Dipper's mind, that thought would have come out of his mouth if Dipper had not cut it, but it was not so and in the end he scolded himself for thinking of himself, his sister is only being her.

"Em ... Mabel, that's' La Mascara ', and it's a movie'" Dipper told his sister.

"As I was saying, this is where La Mascarada comes in, or rather, where the SCP, MIB and other similar people come in, to keep the Mask, which is nothing more than an ... illusion of what reality really is. . " Ford stopped thinking about how to continue.

"I don't want to bore you with the details, nor with a long history" "which in the end is better not to know" Ford added mentally that last.

"But I will tell you that after many conflicts, it was decided that the best was humans, because of their nature, they lived completely apart from others, and humanity separated so much, but so much, that in the end they completely forgot that they were not alone, neither in this world, nor in the universe, even though now people know that the latter is something obvious, "said the latter more for himself than for the twins.

"Over time the other creatures were held away from humanity, but even in their isolation, they would inevitably meet humanity again, but humanity was even less prepared for such encounters, so this led to absolute chaos." Ford said, and upon hearing the latter, something inside Dipper writhed very badly, he didn't know why, but hearing those words together didn't like him at all.

"So over time different agencies, groups and other forces were created to protect and keep humanity isolated from what I could not understand, agencies that work for humanity in secret, with more power than all the governments of the combined earth, such as the MIB, the SCP and the extinct Troop, and many more, created what science fiction and the professionals called The Masquerade "drank some water from their glass and continued.

"The Mask is an artificial reality, the 'real' world, without magic, aliens, portals and where every fantastic creature, or object, capable of breathing fire, flying without wings, appearing on the other side of the world, altering reality to will, etc., is nothing more than part of ancient myths and legends. I think they can have an idea of how they prevent people from realizing the existence of true reality? " Ford asked the twins, to which Dipper responded.

"Erasing memory?" He answered with some doubt.

"That's right, memory erasure, cover-up, and ... many other things." Ford clarified, pausing, as if he wanted to say something but discarded it.

"And so it has been how the Mascara has been dropped, to maintain order, security and avoid mass panic"

Dipper and Mabel were listening to everything carefully, full of doubts and many questions, more than anything Dipper who asked what seemed most important.

"But if all that is true, how do you know? And more importantly, why do you tell us?" Dipper had certain ideas about him because of those questions, but he preferred his uncle to answer it.

"How good you ask, and the reason is that over time there have been people, within those organizations, who think that humanity as a whole can overcome its own nature, and live with other sapient beings like them, in peace and harmony, and that to achieve this, the right conditions must be met, and this is where Gravity Falls comes in "

"Like that?" Dipper asked

"Gravity Falls, like many other places, have been magnets of supernatural events, be it the habitat of one or more supernatural creatures, a specific object, event. Among many other things, already been like this before, during and after the arrival of human beings to these places, and these agencies usually restrict access to these places and prevent any unauthorized human contact, but not always, there have been cases of humans who have managed to live in peace with the supernatural, outside of Be agents of these organizations.

"But that makes no sense, if it has been shown that they can live together, why is it still secret?" Dipper was quite confused about everything, for every answer he received, there were 2 more to replace it.

"Because those were case isolated in time and space, unique exceptions of a few individuals who left their fear of the unknown, and were not killed in a horrible way, not cities, or nations or countries, and that is why Gravity Falls is a very special case, hes one of the two places in the world that has the largest and most varied concentration of Sapiens, which has been recorded, at least according to what they could tell me that was not classified, "Ford told them.

"and that is why it has been selected to, once again, try to prove that humans and the rest of the universe can live together.

"That's incredible," Dipper exclaimed, totally stunned, he was overwhelmed by the intensity of the information that his great-uncle was giving him, he felt that the greatest secrets of the universe were rebelling one after another, in a kind of row of discoveries. without parallel, mythological creatures, secret societies, all powerful secret agencies that control the world, the fact that the reality with which he has lived was a lie in its great majority.

He took a much-needed drink from his glass of water, while trying to assimilate all the information, curiously it was less difficult than he thought, as if he had known it for a long time.

although there was still a detail that did not add up.

"Very well, everything starts to make sense now, but there is something that I do not explain. What do we have to do in this scary super secret? Why do you tell us so freely? Why we were allowed to enter Gravity Falls if everything should be kept secret? "

"That's what I was going to see. Gravity Falls is a golden opportunity for the idea of living together to flourish, if everything goes well, and while there are humans since the town was founded, Sapiens and Humans have been through a lot of conflict, and even at Today, most have a neutral opinion, at best, regarding the idea of living with other species, and that is why secret agencies have allowed the entry of a selective group of people from outside, and in that way to demonstrate that humanity can live without fear, violence, intolerance and can live in peace with the rest of the world, "Ford explained.

"So now that I've told you everything, is there a question?" Ford asked his nephews.

Dipper and Mabel were completely surprised by everything that happened, Mabel had not been able to understand much of anything, except for the fact that the beings of fantasy tales existed, while Dipper still had many questions to ask, many doubts and needed answers.

"I do, are they going to ask for something else or are they going to pay at last? They have been occupying that table for almost 3 hours," asked a voice beside them impatiently, proving to be the waitress who attended them.

Ford was surprised by that, looked at his watch and yes, it had been almost 3 hours.

"God, you're right, come on guys we have to go," he said as he pulled out his wallet to pay.

Dipper discouraged him a little, he wanted to keep talking to his uncle and get answers, but it didn't matter, he could still follow at another time, they had a whole summer for that.

just when they set out to leave, Dipper told his uncle and his twin to get ahead, since he wanted to use the bathroom before leaving, his uncle told him that they would wait for him in the car.

When he finished using the bathroom, he left the restaurant, but did not realize that he left by another door.

"Eh? And the parking lot?" Dipper asked confusing anyone in particular, that when he saw that instead of a parking lot, there was only the forest occupying his entire field of vision.

He turned and was about to leave, until something caught his attention, so he looked back at the forest.

His gaze ended in the forest, and a myriad of sensations flooded the natural radars he did not even know he had, it felt like a cacophony of different forces pulsing, vibrant and alive within the forest which he was looking at with his newly discovered "third eye" .

And he felt a deep terror also when he felt how some of these forces looked back at him, a terror that multiplied when he could see unrecognizable figures and shadows, which began to move, and I heard a great uproar coming from the thicket, I felt several of those forces crashing wildly against each other.

Overwhelmed by fear, with his mind working a mile a second, and with the adrenaline rushing through his veins, he quickly got into the restaurant, looked for the right door and left the restaurant, got into the car and entered violently into it.

This did not go unnoticed by Mabel or Ford, with the latter asking.

"something happened?"

Dipper was going to answer what he saw and felt in the forest, but suddenly, he felt a powerful need to lie.

"I ... emm ... I thought they had ... left me behind and I was scared" Dipper not credibly told both of them.

For Mabel it was enough, but Ford looked at him for a while doubting, but he left it that way for now and started to drive, on the road Dipper kept wondering what the hell was all that.

After a while, they came to the front of what the twins seemed like a fusion between a cabin and a mini mansion, above it, there was a sign of bright red letters in which you could read: The Mystery Cabin.

Mabel asks surprised.

"Is this where we are going to stay?"

to which Ford responded.

"This is Mabel, welcome to the Mystery Cabin"

Dipper and Mabel got out of the car and approached the front of the cabin admiring its beauty that, although simple and far from being pompous or luxurious, it was still something worth admiring.

all the time without anyone noticing, there were one pair of pink orbs in one of the windows on the main floor, they were bright eyes watching them, and a row of sharp teeth appeared below them, combining a predatory smile with A perverse look.

then the doors opened, and a seductive, silky, excited and almost hungry voice was heard.

"Finally here?"

To be continue.


	9. Welcome to Gravity Falls Final

**Welcome to ... Gravity Falls? Final.**

The twins looked at the owner in such an exaggeratedly sweet voice, and when they saw, her jaw dropped when she saw her.

The person in front of me was a teenager, who was 18 or 17 years old, due to the appearance they had, it was very difficult to calculate their age with a simple glance.

And that was due to the almost fantasy beauty that he possessed, his red hair was a cascade so neat, straight and shiny, that almost every hair on his head, in fact, was more red and exquisite ruby, the curves of her figure seemed from the highway of hell, for how tempting they were, which gave her a figure for which any woman would kill, her skin was almost as pale as porcelain, which almost seemed to shine with its own light, dotted with freckles, which seemed to be placed with the precision of a surgeon and a military strategy, only with the purpose of accentuating even more her beauty, her face had fine features combined with the shape of a heart, her clothes: a plaid shirt, It was very short and only covered her chest, revealing her flat stomach, firm G cup breasts with a fairly pronounced neckline, and short jeans that reached to the mid-thigh, brown boots that reached to the knees, and what stands out the most She had a pair of pink-violet eyes, like a pair of amethysts that shone with mystery, and with which she gave them a look that tried to be friendly, but which in turn was a coquette full of desire and mischief.

A detail that caught Dipper's attention, and without knowing why, was the buckle and a gold chain necklace, with a medallion at the end, both with symbols, which he wore, was a somewhat strange symbol, since It was very similar to the gender symbols, looking more like the male symbol, in fact it was almost identical to this one, only that instead of being a circle with a line that ends in an arrow, this ends in a waning moon, and in the middle of the line that connects it to the circle, a crescent moon.

Going back to Wendy, the twins felt they reached puberty just by seeing her, and without them knowing it, they both shared the same thought.

_"It is perfection made woman!"_, He considered in their minds the two at the same time, while maintaining a stunned expression plastered on their faces, while little conscience that they had left, worked to avoid the baby before this woman.

"Ah, how good you are here," said Ford, very excited.

"Guys, let me introduce you to one of my best employees, Wendy Corduroy, Wendy would like to introduce you to my nephews Dipper and Mabel, they will stay this summer" Ford made the introductions, since while the twins continued to look at Wendy, while she only she watched very interested, until she answered her.

"So these are the little ones that you have been talking about this last month" he approached the children, the rodeos, and behind them, for the next act to hug them by the neck and exclaim

"They are really _**adorable!**_" He said the last with a tone whose mixture was of great adoration and a squeal of emotion, a hug that only lasted about 5 seconds, 9 at most, but for the twins they felt each of those seconds as if there would be years.

Dipper and Mabel did not have an immediate response, they were idiotic since they saw, but when he approached them and gave them that hug, their brains almost shorted out, at the same time that their faces were red hot, this because of shame for the proximity Most of all, for both of us, we felt not only the softness of her skin, but with their heads they felt how soft but firm their breasts were, while they inhaled the sweetly intoxicating aroma that Wendy gave off.

If they had looked at Wendy's face, they would have noticed the malicious and sadistic smile she had, enjoying the result of her plan when feeling the nerves and the flower of skin of the preadolescents.

For their part, said pre-teens, whispers and hormones to work at very high levels, it is one thing to look at her and keep a distance, a very intense and difficult thing to do without making an idiot face, but another was to feel the silky skin, smelling the delicious aroma that gave off and feeling the softness of their firm breasts, even if only with the head, made them feel that some superior force had taken them out of the calm, boring and comfortable reality in which they lived, and had thrown them into another that was nothing but a whirlwind of concepts, sensations, thoughts, risque situations, a tone beyond what their pueriles had to analyze, and their minds were making a titanic struggle to understand, a struggle that was 10 times lost before you start.

Dipper, who like her twin was being overcome by the mixture of terror, shame and ecstasy that it was to receive that hug, from what they needed, was the most beautiful woman in the world, he looked for something in his mind, what Outside, to hold on and avoid doing or saying something stupid, or embarrassing, that would aggravate the situation, and had to be quick before everyone found out that wearing these baggy little pants just today was a lousy idea.

He concentrated quickly and powerfully, he searched and searched, and finally what he found, he didn't know what it was, but it gave him the little strength and power I need, it helps to reduce the hormones in his body, enough not only to avoid that the situation got **harder**, but also to create a sound that came out of his mouth, articulate words instead of the incomprehensible babble, and that was also not something stupid.

"T-Thank you, you are also very pretty," Dipper said, unable to avoid stuttering a bit.

And as soon as he said them, he wanted to hit himself hard for saying that, it was not something stupid, nor so shameful, but it made the situation worse anyway.

The expression was evaporated by a look of surprise, before being quickly replaced by one of emotion, and then exclaimed:

"Awww thanks cuteness!" Wendy said as she hugged them even tighter against her body.

Ford meanwhile complicated amusing the whole situation, perhaps it is a bit cruel of him not to tell Wendy to stop, or not to have fun at the expense of the "misery" of another, more if it is a succubus that causes it, and more if they are children who face a type of creatures and their effects.

But boy was it too fun to pass up the chance, and in the end he trusts Wendy, he may (possibly) not be human, but it's not like he's going to cause any harm.

after another 10 seconds of the most pleasant hug, in the strangest and most uncomfortable way they have ever felt, Wendy releases them.

"And tell me, shall I help you with your luggage?" she asks the twins, and Dipper, who was the only one of the two whose brain was not a hormonal battlefield, looks at her strangely for his proposal, since if they were well grateful for the gesture, and although she saw herself with a tall and strong appearance, but if I compared her to them, I don't know exactly like the type of person who helps with things like carrying someone else's luggage, but rather as the person who orders others to carry it for her. .

"Eh? Really?" Dipper asked incredulously.

"Yes, I have no problem with that," said Wendy with a carefree little smile, a small gesture, that if it came from someone else it would be insignificant, but when Wendy did it, it made them vibrate inside with different emotions, both twins.

Dipper hesitated for a few moments, he was going to decline the offer, but his sister Mabel, who had already recovered, but still had a strong blush, with a big smile full of emotion, went ahead to Dipper and answered for both of them.

"Would you be our buttons? That's wonderful! Sure we'd love to!" she said excitedly jumping around the idea.

Dipper wanted to insist, but when he looked at Wendy, he was afraid, for some reason, he couldn't refuse to accept her offer, so he wanted her to do that favor. What harm can it cause?

"Well I suppose I will not think badly if you help us, if it is not a nuisance, of course," says Dipper with some doubt and confusion, but also very grateful for the gesture.

"Not at all cute," he says, to Dipper's disgust at the last word,

"I suppose your room will be the one on the top floor, right Mr. Ford?" Wendy asked, the aforementioned only nodded.

"Very well" and with that said he put his fingers in his mouth and makes a whistle with them. "Tambry! Thomson! Lee! Come here NOW!" I shout with command tone and digital mastery of a military high command, and one that did not tolerate the slightest mistake.

From the cabin, the Pine twins watched three people emerge, two men and one woman, the two white-skinned men, but one had blonde hair and the other black hair, and the girl had a slightly dark skin tone.

What caught their attention was their appearance, they seemed to be between 20 and 16 years old, but that was the least of it, what really caught their attention was that they were very beautiful, all three had sculptural bodies, whether full of muscles, in the case of the two boys, or a curvilinear body, well toned and with generic attributes, in the case of the girl, in addition to being scantily clad, the boys wore only one pants (to the joy of Mabel who he was drinking with his eyes the naked and muscular torsos of the boys, while the drool fell to the floor) and the girl, with chocolate-colored hair and a pink lock, whose clothes cost a pair of pants, a pair of shoes and a shirt , so tiny, that a couple of centimeters less on the fabric, and would be considered a perfect swimsuit.

They were very beautiful, possessing great beauty, but not remotely competed with the red-haired beauty.

"Here we are, love!" The three said, in a voice full of emotion, as in a place of receiving an order and receiving an award.

"Take the children's luggage and take it to the room on the top floor, NOW!" Wendy exclaims in a commanding voice to the three young men, so they prepared to grab the children's luggage until a voice called the detainees.

"Yes, and you're already at it, would you mind wearing a shirt? I don't want clients and my nephews to get weird ideas about the local ... at least we have more ideas than they've already done," said Ford. young people, seeing them shirtless.

"Oh relax, it's also too hot, and the customers don't seem to bother him in the least, I can even say the opposite." Wendy left, with a mischievous smile, this time Dipper did not feel anything, mainly because of his gaze he concentrated on the dark girl, and then he happened to look at his Uncle.

"Yes, they always say that, and yes, I know that sells, but I would like to keep my business more ... what was that word like? 'Family Friendly', if you don't mind" Ford said

"Eh, it seems correct" Wendy said agreeing, or rather, with total indifference, then she addressed the three newcomers "and why are you still here? GO!"

"YES MA'AM!" the three say in unison, quickly, submissively, and with an euphoria that, in the twins' eyes, disagreed quite a bit with the treatment received, at the same time that each time they took the young people's luggage, and quickly returned to enter the cabin and head to your room.

Now Dipper didn't think Wendy's proposal was that strange. What was strange to him now was what had just happened, he had many questions to ask, but he had to ignore it for now.

After that situation, the twins were given a tour of the Mystery Shack by Ford, it was like a miniature museum, dedicated to the unique fauna of Gravity Falls, full of exhibits and information about the inhabitants of Gravity Falls, who They are not human, a wax museum and much more, Wendy returned to work, or rather "work" since apparently 90% of the cabin employees were commanded by her, which is what the twins noticed during the While they were paying attention, Ford showed him the different displays and places in the cabin.

Or at least Dipper paid attention to him, since his twin only looked at him with a huge smile, almost drooling, with barely contained emotion, and hungry at the employees of the premises, among whom are also boys and girls of his age even, something that Dipper caught my attention, more than anything because of how these people dressed, since, both adolescents and children, all wore tiny and / or very marked clothes, something that made him curious and made him blush, since the clothes were small enough to leave little to the imagination, or close-minded enough to leave zero and nothing to the imagination, if you saw them with the right amount of light, so he concentrated on the exhibits and tour taken by Ford, but he could not avoid giving brief glances from time to time.

Another thing you might notice is that some of the employees were not human, or those that were complete non-humans, since some of the non-humans were Wolves, foxes, rabbits, among others, and some that looked human, but with one or more animal characteristics on its body, such as legs, wings, feathers, fur, wings, or even heads, of different creatures, such as that of some type of bird, horns, tails or even a pincer, these "almost human" I especially call your attention, since the town did not see something similar.

Once traveled, Ford takes his room for what will be the rest of the summer, the luggage was waiting for its owners to be accommodated.

"Well here we are, and tell me, what did you think of everything so far?" Ford asked, the twins did not know how to answer that, after all, who expects that their vision of reality, as they knew it, were destroyed? the surprise and impact of everything they had learned had not disappeared, it was only mitigated by recent events, they had not had a clear answer.

Ford understood the expressions of confusion and conflict on their faces from what he said to them:

"Look, I don't need to give myself an answer, at least not yet, assimilate the situation first, and then if you want to tell me." He started to walk out the door, but stopped on the threshold, to say something else.

"Before I forget, the cabin will work with me"

"Really?!" They both exclaimed in shock, that fact impressed both of them, but not in the way Ford expected, since they seemed more excited with the idea of what could be expected, so he went on to explain.

"Yes, that's right, they will help my employees for two reasons, the first is so that they can learn more about how to live with the people of Gravity Falls, and second ... so that they don't hang around all summer," said Ford While searching for something, in his pocket, he took out what looked like paper.

"Which reminds me, Dipper, I need you to do me a favor. Come with me."

Dipper accompanied him to the ground floor, once there Ford went on to deliver signs made of wood and a map.

"I want you to take these signs and the keys on the trees inside the forest, that way the locals in that area will know where the cabin is, and those who come to visit the town do not get lost in the thicket," he explained.

This alarmed Dipper, the memories of what happened a couple of hours ago came back, Ford noticed that and asked him.

"Something happens?"

Dipper hesitated for a moment to tell him ... but why not? There was no reason to hide it from him.

"I don't think it's a good idea, you see ..." Dipper can't find the right words to describe the situation, so he is of the opinion for "telling half the truth"

"A while ago, when we met to leave, I made the wrong door and went out the back, towards the forest, there, today a rampage, it seems as if someone or very, very large, were fighting other equally large subjects "I explain with great difficulty, it wasn't exactly what happened, but it was getting pretty close.

Ford analyzed the words that nephew-grandson said to him, and had an idea of what could have happened.

"Well, from what you tell me, there are several creatures that would do something like this, but surely it must have been the Manotaurs, a son like the minotaurs of myth, but rather more fond of violence, warfare, and being a man at all rule, they usually organize gang fights, but they're not supposed to organize their fights so close to town, but with all that testosterone cooking their brains, I'm not surprised that some forget about the deal, "Ford said, as Dipper got the whole explanation. .

"But you can go quietly and put up those signs, you shouldn't worry about them, the map he gives you is so that you follow a safe route away from his land, or from any dangerous creature, now go" Ford said as he was going to do other things

Dipper left the cabin, looked at the forest, he was still not entirely convinced, but he was emboldened, and prepared to enter the forest and follow the map.

A while passed and he had entered the forest, he had finished putting up all the signs, it had not been such a complicated task, it had been easier if he did not feel as if he were surrounded by hundreds of different presences, which was shocking since I couldn't see anything, nor did I hear anything.

Only one more sign to place is missing, so I align the nail and hit it.

**(CLANK!)**

only instead of hearing the typical sound of the wood being hit by the hammer, it heard a metallic noise coming from the tree it struck.

This particular tree turned out to be fake, not only was it made of metal, but it was also empty, and inside it, covered by dust and cobwebs, was a radio.

Filled with great curiosity about this particular find, he began to review and move the buttons and dials on the old radio.

With hindsight: Maybe doing this was not a good idea, an old radio, inside a fake tree, located inside a forest full of strange creatures, located near a city full of fantastic creatures and not-so-fictional science.

Dipper, for a moment, could this "radio," at a minimum, be a secret WWII device, made to trigger an old nuclear bomb.

But the truth behind that old radio turned out to be very different, but more interesting, since when moving the buttons, the floor opened behind it, it was a kind of container, and inside it was found a kind of book.

Dipper took it and checked it.

"Property of ..." he read aloud, but stopped, the book was so old and worn that the author's name was erased a long time ago.

Dipper leafed through it a bit, and saw that the rest of the information appears to be complete.

It was a diary full of information regarding the various creatures of Gravity Falls, the strangest thing was the vast majority of those he had seen, they were not.

a part that caught his attention, since it was in red, large and underlined letters was "Trust no one"

This brought him several different feelings, and different thoughts, he will analyze save it to analyze it later, and he prepared to put the last sign.

He walked through some bushes, but as he passed, his foot got stuck with something on the ground and he fell, the newspaper and the hammer fell scattered in front of him, while his face and the ground were mutually and shockingly known.

He got up from the ground and wiped the dirt off his face, rubbing the area injured by the impact, which was all over his face.

Visualize the area around you and you were amazed at what you found: the flirt found a war zone, more than 50 meters around, it seemed that these Manotaurs that Ford had, if they were really different from the Minotaurs of the myth, Since all over the place you could see patches of burned earth, trees with different amounts of burns, from some a little burned, to charred and even smoky, so: o The Manotaurs spit fire too, or they fought against something they spit fire

What most caught his attention from the burned parts, is that some were scattered around the trees, and others on the ground, they seemed to be made with a burning blade.

They were also all over the place was full of different weapons thrown on the floor, like wooden mallets, stone hammers, and spears made of bone.

Once he finished rubbing his face, and removing the dirt with his shirt, he saw the place around him, turned to see what he had tripped over ... and almost gave him a heart attack.

It was a great ax, but not a lumberjack ax, this was specifically used for combat, and its size was much larger than Dipper's own, and much larger than any adult male, and looking at it better, Dipper realized that it was not it was a simple ax, it could be a fusion between an ax and a chainsaw, in the handle he could notice a small trigger to operate it.

But that was not the reason why he almost had a heart attack, the reason was the huge severed arm attached to the ax, an arm whose owner must have gone to the gym every day since he was born, since it was not only the triple as big as a normal arm, but on top of that it was extremely muscular.

The arm seemed recently cut, but the owner of that arm did not seem to be close, and neither did the one who cut it, and Dipper was not going to stay to find out the story, so he took his things and left there.

He was hanging around for a while, more and more nervous, until he grasped that he had a map of the area, the use and he arrived at the cabin, he arrived at about 5 in the afternoon, the cabin had already closed, and he met with Ford, and he told him what he found in the woods.

"This is unusual, even for territorial wars, the manotaurs are usually not as violent, much less use magic ..." Ford started, but Dipper cut him off.

"Woah, woah, wait. What do you mean by 'territorial wars'? Didn't you say everyone lives here in peace?" Dipper asked, quite confused.

Ford looked at him confused with his reaction, until he understood what his nephew said and cleared things up for him.

"Dipper, I think you misunderstood me, when I said the idea of Gravity Falls was that they all live together in peace, I did not say as a fact, but as a purpose, a goal, a goal to achieve, but that is far from being a Yes, the majority have managed to live together in peace and challenges, but many have not yet done so, generally when a disagreement is too great between some groups of creatures, the conflict breaks out. "

Dipper looked at Ford in disbelief, some disappointment on his face.

"I can't believe it ..." said Dipper.

"Yes, it does cost, but it's not something you don't get used to once you-" Ford started but was interrupted again.

"Not that, BUT YOU ARE SO RESPONSIBLE!" Dipper yelled in complaint, Stanford looked at him in confusion. but Dipper was not done.

"I can't believe you allowed your nephew-grandchildren in such a dangerous place, what kind of responsible adult does that?" Saucepan

Ford understood what Dipper selected and quickly set about correcting it.

"First of all: this was not my idea, it was your parents' idea. Second: I would not allow them to come if it were not safe, these wars would not be frequent, at the beginning they were very common, Gravity Falls was a war zone Total, but with the passage of time things calmed down enough to allow tourism, so while there are still those who do not disagree with what they are trying to achieve here, they are few and divided, and the passage of "Time and demonstration that you can achieve peace, but there is still time to achieve it at all. "I paused, and in his gaze it was possible to notice that, it was said to say the following or not.

"And third: you need to calm down, I know that the whole situation today has been too revealing, for both of us, and that it is not something that is digested in a day, much less in a few hours, so go up to your room, and try get some sleep, you seem to be about to have a panic attack, tomorrow we will talk more calmly about this situation "

Given Uncle Ford's arguments, Dipper had no choice but to agree with him, he had been through so much in such a short time, the stress of seeing the world I knew was indeed a lie, or a truth to the media, which was affecting , and we might have realized so far, not that he could do it on his own anyway, he was a 12-year-old pre-teen.

He decided to follow his uncle's advice, wishing him good night he went to sleep.

**(end of flashback)**

And all that leads us here, the boy entered and saw that his twin was already asleep, so he prepared to follow his example, got into his bed, while remembering everything, Dipper leafed through the newspaper a bit, he had Forgot to show it to Ford, but maybe it wasn't necessary, he doubted that newspaper had something Ford didn't know.

I take the book and put it on his nightstand, and he went to sleep, closed his eyes and fell into the arms of morpheus.

* * *

He didn't know how long it had been, but when his consciousness reactivated, not that he wasn't lying on his bed, but on a hard surface.

He opened his eyes, and when he did, he saw that he was not in his room, not even in the cabin, he did not know where he was, and it was difficult for him to describe it, since all it was was a sufficient extension of kilometers and kilometers of cable , tubes and metal, which varied in size, but the vast majority were huge.

He followed the cables and pipes with his eyes, and saw that they rose below the sides of a staircase, and at the end of said staircase, a huge and golden door, with strange engravings, since there was still a man with long hair. and armor, with a spear, stabbing a dragon-like creature.

He did not know why, but he climbed the stairs to stand in front of the door, and being only in meters, the heavy doors opened, when this happened, his eyes were struck by a blinding shine, coming from something behind the door.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see a massive, mountain-sized structure made of gold, he could feel massive power coming from the structure.

For a long time, and in an inexplicable way, he had developed a "sixth sense" (to name it in some way) that allowed him to detect or feel, what was slow to discover was the energy coming from an object, or from a living being, it was like a third eye that opened and closed from time to time.

Obviously he never told anyone, it was a situation he preferred to ignore, since he didn't want to be branded as crazy, and since it was something that didn't happen often, he could ignore it in an even easier way.

Well, when he got closer and could see it in more detail, he saw that it was not a mountain of gold, but an artificial structure, full of cables, screws, screens where graphics with energy measurements were displayed, and so on, when Approaching, he could feel a massive amount of energy, so much that the only thing he could compare to was with several super novae exploding at once.

He saw that there was a ladder, that had extended to the top, and every 20 steps, on each side, there were a pair of colossi in golden armor, with huge spears, at first he thought they were robots, but something seemed to him that It was not like that, that under those armor there was a person, and on the top of the mountain it shone with a golden light with the sun, besides that I could hear what I could only as the most beautiful song that I never hear, it was like the mixture of an angelic choir and the largest symphony orchestra in history.

He set out to climb all the steps, to reach the source of such a beautiful sound, which seemed to have no end, but I got very fast and without cans to the top.

And what he saw made his jaw drop.

Sitting on a gigantic throne of mechanical gold, was a huge corpse, attached to the throne by cables and tubes connected to all parts of his body, full of patched scars, and this corpse was the source of all light, and pure power that This place emanated, the song that you were listening to before was attenuated until it was almost completely silent.

The corpse was seen looking towards the infinite horizon, the young Pine did not understand how a dead person could be the source of power in this whole place, until he repented he moved his head to look at Dipper, where his right eye would be there was only one species of bionic prosthetics, and the left socket was empty except for a golden glow, even with those Dippers altering their gaze at him, like a laser beam aimed directly at his soul.

Unexpectedly the floor underneath Dipper shifted, a surgical platform from the floor he was standing on, and he raised it to stand face to face with the corpse.

The great corpse, whose mere presence was imposing and overwhelming, raised its almost skeletal right hand and pointed to Dipper, while a thunderous voice, full of power, a powerful voice full of determination, demanding respect, submission and obedience to whoever listen i speak

**"MASÓN PINES, WE HAVE TO TALK"**

To which Dipper logically responded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs, while everything being overwhelmed even more by the presence of this being.

* * *

Once his nephew went upstairs, Ford went to make a coffee, I wait an hour for the media, and once he made sure there were no Moors on the coast, he went to the vending machine, pressed the numbers on it, and it unfolded to one side, revealing that it was a door leading to an elevator.

The door closed, and the elevator under a room, this was nothing more nor less than his laboratory where he kept all his projects and towards the most important things of all: giving his report of the situation to the O5 council, and the high command of MIB among others, besides that today I would look for some answers.

After exiting the elevator, a familiar voice greeted him.

"And how was the family reunion brother?" Leaning from one of Ford I simply ignore it, the owner of said voice was an almost identical replica of Stanford, only this one was dressed with an elegant trajectory, and had no glasses, which leaned on one of the laboratory machines.

"What's wrong? You're going to apply the ice law to me like always? I bet you didn't tell them about me right?" he said cynically and a false offense.

Ford continued to ignore him as he made his way to a table littered with papers and artifacts and searched for what they required to contact his superiors.

"It breaks my heart that there are no accounts of me, your brother, the most important thing I had in life" Ford said nothing as he continued his search, all the time with an expression of annoyance.

his "brother" approached his ear and whispered.

"In the end maybe it will be the best, so when the inevitable happens, you fail, and send them with me, it will be a great surprise."

At this Ford turned violently, with the purest anger etched on his features, and throwing the first object in his hand, the scream.

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"

But the object, a cylinder, the size of his fist, followed by its travel to the ground. no impact on anything other than the ground, since there was no one there but Ford, there was never anyone but him.

Ford did the usual thing, took a deep breath, exhaled, and repeated the process until he calmed down.

To be continue


End file.
